


The Fighter

by RayJow



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 80's Music, AU - karate kid, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fights, It's the 80's, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tournaments, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, halloween dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayJow/pseuds/RayJow
Summary: A New Jersey teen moves to California because of her mom's new job, she starts meeting people who become her friends. Then meets a girl with teal hair but that stops when she meets a bully from a group called Cobra Kai. Join her story and see her learn karate from a handywomen.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. New Town, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to Luz learning to become a karate master. This idea popped over my head and kept me up late after finishing the Cobra Kai seires and rewatching the karate kid movie. And with that I wrote this story. Keep in mind this is my first time writing something like this, but also I changed the plot of the movie, mixed it a bit with the series and a bit of my ideas. Enjoy : )

In the sweltering heat of August, San Fernando Valley day, a 1969 Chevy station wagon with New Jersey license plates pulls up laden with luggage. A bicycle strapped to the roof.

“Don’t forget to tell Uncle Louie I left the red wine and parmesan in the fridge.” A woman telling from the car “I love you. Bye, adios!” 

“Bye, Camilia!” “Send me a picture!” a group of a family waving bye.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry about it!” Camilia yelling back 

“Ten cuidado!” “Adios!” 

“Tómatelo con calma Luz!” “Adios!” replied luz. With saying goodbye to the family, the two members head down to California.

“California, here we come!'' Camilia sings the song that's playing on the radio, turns to her daughter. Luz was showing a face that she doesn't want to be here but still reads her Azure book. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like my singing?” facing back at the road. 

“I don’t like the song.” luz telling her mom. Camilia looked back at luz then at the road “Hija, you’re going to love California. You get up in the morning, roll out of bed, plop, in the pool.” looking back at luz seeing if that cheered her up.

“Yeah, sure” luz rolling her eyes. Then faced more to the other side of her window and continued reading her book. Camilia sighed, “You’ll see. This isn’t exactly a dump we’re moving to.” And with that they drove with silence during the whole trip. 

Luz was sleeping the whole car ride, but suddenly the car stopped. Someone was shaking her to wake up. “Luz, wake up,” luz woke up and started looking around. She sees an apartment with palm trees around, that you have never seen in Jersey.

“Paradise at last.” Camilia said “We made it. Come on. This is it. This is the end of the line.”

“You're telling me” luz mumble. Her mother heard that but ignored it. 

Luz Noceda, a fifteen and a half girl, and her mother exited the car and began to unload the car.

“Come on. All hands on deck.We've got to get this thing unloaded before it sinks.” getting all the boxes down and luz trying to get her bike down. Camlia looked at the apartment and saw the palm trees.

“Look at those palm trees! Damn, do you know what that means?” Looking at luz. But Luz, not enthusiastic as her mother, struggles to get his bike off the roof rack. At her insistence she looks up to four tall palm trees in front of the apartment complex. 

“Yeah, besides earthquakes I gotta watch out for falling coconuts now.” luz looking at her mom and turning back to the bike.

“No, there won’t be any more Newark winters.” Camilia tells her. Luz still fighting her bike getting it out, “I like winters” luz said still fighting her bike

Camilia looking at luz “Really, so you like the sore throats after playing in the snow with your cousins. I have to put the vapo on you everytime you go out to play in the snow. Even liking frozen toes.” stating the facts to luz.

Luz is still getting her bike off the roof. Luz needed to think of something to say back to her mom. “ I don’t like the smog.” thinking she would win the argument but knew she couldn't.

Camilia is thinking about what could make Luz like about their new home. So she brings up that the apartment has a pool.

“How about swimming? Do you like swimming? Did I tell you about the pool here?” seeing if that would cheer luz up.

Luz looked at her mom, “yeah a hundred times.”

“well make that hundred and one. Open your eyes, hija. This is the Garden of Eden.” looking back at luz “Come on. Listen, we're in apartment Two-D, okay? One flight up.”

While her mom picks up two suitcases and heads into the apartment complex. Luz finally got her bike off the roof. She picks up a carton of pots and pans and puts them on the handlebar, following her mother after a moment.

As she reaches the door she realizes she cannot free up her hands so she cocks her leg and kicks out to open it, kiaiing loudly. From the other side of the door comes a thud and a cry. Luz enters to see a kid who was a little younger than her, picking himself up off the floor.

“Oh Dios mio! I'm so sorry about that.” luz said to the kid. The kid smiles and looks at Luz. “It's alright. I shoulda looked. You the new people in Two-D” Luz looked at the kid to make sure he’s really ok, “ uh, yeah were the new movers” luz said.

“Cool! I'm in One-A” Putting out his hand for luz to shake. “Luz Noceda” luz said shaking his hand “Augustus Porter, but everyone calls me Gus!” smiling at luz and luz back at him.

“Here lemme help you” Gus said, “No, it’s fine. It's a really heavy bag man.” Telling gus but he didn't mind “I got it.” gus picks the suitcase relieving luz of the suitcase on her handlebars. 

“So, where are you from?” he asks. “I came from New Jersey” luz answering his question. 

“Wow! Whatcha doin’ here?” asking another question.

“My mom got a new position in the hospital, X-rays are the way of the future. I don’t know.” luz mimicking that last part.

“Huh, never heard it like that before” Gus said, luz shrug, “It’s up and coming ” She said.

Luz and Gus pass the pool, looking half empty, brackish. A rubber swan, the neck deflated, floats listlessly. 

“Is this the only pool you’ve got?” luz walking and looking at the pool. “Yeah, that’s it. Pool was supposed to be clean and filled months ago, but never did.” gus said.

Next to the pool an old lady doing a crossword puzzle and an old scruffy dog, panting from the heat, sit side by side. Luz placed her bike against rallies of the stairs. She kneels down to pet the dog. “Hi ya, pup.” She scratches the dog ear. The dog wags his tail.

“This place is a dump. You should go back to New Jersey.” The old lady looking down at luz, luz still petting the dog looked up to the old lady.

“How’d you know I was from New Jersey?” luz asked. “Because I’m from New Jersey. I got a nose for my own” she said. “Oh yeah? Where are you from in Jersey?” luz questioning the old lady.

“Parsippany. And I never should have left” the old lady sounding sad. Luz looked at the old lady, she didn’t mean to make her sad so she tried to cheer her up. 

“Hey, my uncle Louie is from Parsippany” She told her. For a moment, the old lady gets excited. 

“Louie Fontini?” “Um no, it's Louie Noceda” her excitement dies. “Don’t know’ im.” and with that, she goes back to her crossword puzzle. 

Luz gets up and follows Gus up the stairs. “Don’t mind Ms. Nose, she uhh missing a few screws, but she's nice.” gus said. Luz looks down at Ms. Nose then back at Gus.

“She’s alright.” Saying it fondly. As they reach her new apartment door, Gus hands Luz the suitcase.

“Whatcha doin’ tomorrow?” Asked Gus. Luz thinks about what she has plans for tomorrow, she has to help out her mom with a few boxes but she’ll be done by then. “Just a couple of boxes to put away but I'll be finished by 11. Why?“ 

“Awesome, we’re having a party at the beach with a couple of friends of mine. It’s supposed to be a, sorta adios summer, you wanna come?” Giving luz begging eyes to see if she would come.

Luz thought about it, then she remembered her mom saying this is a great opportunity for her to start fresh sometime during the car ride, back at home she didn’t have many friends. So this is new to her but also exciting, making a friend already, sure he is young but he seems mature for someone his age. So why not.

“Sure why not, I'll go.” Smiling at him. Gus pulled his fist up as if he scored a goal. “Great! I’ll come getcha in the morning!” Gus scoots down the stairs and leaves. Luz signed and entered the apartment. Luz enters. Before she can say a word to her mom about the pool. Camilia takes the offensive. 

“Not a word about the pool, por favor. I’ll call first thing in the morning.” Camilia said to luz. Luz just nodded her head. She placed her bike in an open space to not block anyone's way and set the boxes and suitcase down on the table. 

After those were taken care of, she looked at her mom to ask her a question. “You tell that lady downstairs where we are from?”

Camilia looked at her daughter, “Yeah. Tell me, doesn’t she remind you of Aunt Tessy?” smiling at luz, luz takes a bowl from a box. “More like Uncle Louie.” As luz goes towards the sink.

Camilia talks on. “You know, I really think we’re gonna do good here. I never felt so positive about anything in my life. This was really the right move. I’m telling you, luz.” she turns around where luz was in the kitchen. At that moment, luz turns the faucet on. It sprays all over her.

“Oh! The faucet’s broken.” Camilia said, keeping her hand against her mouth trying not to laugh at luz. Luz standing there soaking wet. 

“Nice timing, mami.” looking at herself then grabs a towel nearby and turns back to her mom. “Hija, it's just water.”

Then lets a few giggling out but stops “Ok,ok, the real estate lady says there’s a fix-it person around here. See if you can find them, okay” luz nods her head and takes the half filled bowl of water and goes to the door.

“What’s that for?” Camilia asked, looking at the bowl. “It's for uncle Louie’s dog.” she answered. 

When she was about to step out she forgot to mention about the party. “Hey mami” turning around to face her mom “Si carino” Camilia looked at luz.

“I got invited to a party tomorrow, and I was wondering if it's ok to go?” “Hija that’s great! See you already making friends in this new place.” Her mom was happy that luz made friends already and quickly too. 

“It's just one friend mami but I’ll meet his other friends at the party so maybe more new friends.” luz said to her mom.

“Luz this is great, but you still got to help me unpack alright” telling luz “Si, mami” “Alright now go find the fix it person ok”

“On it and mami” luz was about to leave and Camilia returning back to the boxes but looks up “huh” “thank you” then luz leaves, leaving her mother with a smile on her face

‘ _Things are coming together now starting new and fresh._ ’ Camilia thinks to herself.

\--------

Luz goes down the stairs and places the bowl of water in front of the dog. As the dog drinks, Luz pats him. “Is that better, boy?” luz petting and scratching the dog. The dog stops off from drinking long enough to lick luz’s face approntively.

“I hope you take my advice, kid” Ms. Nose asked Luz “We’re discussing it. Uh, you don’t happen to know where the maintenance office do you?” Luz asked her.

“You go down through there and take a right, where it goes to the left, but not too far, then you go left, and it’ll be on the right.”

Giving Luz the directions, she repeats what Ms. Nose said but in short talk. “So I go left, then right.” “no, right where it’s left, then left, then to the left.”

Luz just starts walking in a general direction, being totally confused. As she was walking she saw a sign that said maintenance, as she walked closer to the door. She hears people arguing coming from the inside maintenance office.

“King I told you many times those don’t belong there!” A woman arguing with a person named king.

“Whoa ho ho, well I believe they do just look at it. It's shiny and better looking! Your just jealous that I’ll win this bet”

“Me jealous of you HA! In your dreams that bet is mine and you know it!”

As Luz goes closer to the door opening it and entering. She sees a woman and man pulling at a wired looking tube.

“Um, hello is this the maintenance office” luz asked both looking at the man and woman.

The woman lets go of the tube making the man fall back. The woman was like her mom's age, her eyes were different, her left eye was gray and her right was gold. Then having a golden tooth, her hair wild and grey but looks pretty hot. 

As luz was startled, coming face to face with this woman. A name patch on her red shirt identifies her as EDA.

“What can I help you with kid? Looking for trouble cause I got many of that in the back room. But if you're looking for fireworks I don't have any at the moment, if those why you're here come back next month” the woman whose name is Eda telling Luz

Luz just stared at her, while the man who was on the floor picked himself up, “Eda I don’t think this one is one of our clients” he said dusting himself off then looking at luz.

Luz looked at the man he looked like in his early 20’s but he’s a pretty short guy, his hair was kinda shaggy black and his left ear kinda cut.

“What do you mean our clients, if anyone pulls their weight around here is me.” glaring at king and king glaring back at eda

“Are one of you the maintenance person?” luz asks eda and king. They both stare at each other and back at luz.

“That would be me kid, the name is Eda and that is King he’s my uhhh assistant” pointing at king, king glared at her and was about to shout at her, but luz cut him off. 

“Cool, we’re the new people in 2D, I'm here to te-” luz stop speaking cause, a fly was buzzing around the older woman. Eda’s eyes begin to follow it. Then she grabs a pair of chopsticks, her chopsticks are up, poised. 

“Uh, our faucet’s leaking” finished what she was going to say to eda.

Eda doesn’t seem to be listening any longer. Her attention is riveted to the fly.

Luz looked at Eda if she got what she said “Can you come fix it?” making sure she got it.

“Yeah yeah.” her eyes stilling following the fly. Luz watches perplexed. Suddenly, Eda stabs at the buzzing with her chopsticks. Undaunted, she continues following the noise.

“Um, can I tell my mom when?” luz asked “When what?” eda still following the fly. Luz looked at the women like are you for real look. “When you’ll come fix the faucet” luz growing tired with this repeating the question over and over again.

“After.” said king who was sitting on bed looking like chair and looking at eda. Luz looked at him “after what? “ 

“after” king said again, still staring at eda.

Luz looked at king, then turned to eda. Watch her following the fly’s movement for a moment, and the exits, shaking her head.

The next day, Luz woke up early, to unpack to go hang with Gus at the beach. Once finished unpacking, she went to her room to change into her swimwear and pack her beach bag. She was wearing a white tank and purple shorts. When she was done, there was a knock at her door. It was Gus. 

“Morning! you ready?” Gus said excitedly. Luz smiled “Yup, I’m ready! Mami! I'll be back soon!” 

“Okay luz be careful!” “yes mami will be careful!” Then she closed the door and left with gus heading down the stairs .

\--------

Secluded strip of sand at the bottom of the steep brush covered hill. Twenty kids cavort on the sand and in the water. That's where luz meets gus’s friends. Where they looked quite older then luz and gus.

“Luz this is Viney, Barcus, and Jerbo. There was supposed to be one more. But she got stuck at work.” luz turned to the older kids. 

“Sup” “Hey” “Hi” they said, greeting her. “Hi, guys” luz greeting back 

“So, gus, where did you find luz?” asked Viney who was wearing a blue tank and orange shorts.

“She is the new people who moved into the apartment.” gus telling her, but leaving out how I kicked the door and hurted gus in the other side by accident.

“How do we know she's cool, man” the tall kid whose name is Jerbo, wearing a green shirt and pink swim shorts.

“Jerbo relex her aura is strong and silly like a baby’s laughter” Barcus who was shorter than jerbo, was wearing a yellow shirt and purple swim shorts telling his friend. 

“Oh well then, welcome to the group.” Jerbo said to her.

“Thanks, so you guys are friends with gus? You three seemed to be older than him.” luz said to them

Before the guys could answer luz’s question, Viney spoke.

“That’s because we met Gus in sophomore year, it was hard for Gus to make friends that are supposed to be his age but they weren’t any, sooo, we stepped up to be his friend. Then we met his best friend. We sure are a bit older but that doesn't stop us being friends with gus.” Viney hugging behind gus and the guys nodding their heads agreeing.

Luz just looked at gus, ‘ _This kid is two years ahead of me, dang he must be that smart._ ’ thinking in her thoughts.

“But never mind that,” gus being free of viney hug, “Where here to have a full day at the beach so let's go!” gus running down to find a spot to set their stuff down. The gang laughed and started running down where Gus found a spot.

The gang set down their towels, Jerbo put up an umbrella, and Viney passed the sunscreen around to everyone. Next to them was another group of older kids but they didn’t mind them.

Barcus pulled a soccer ball out of his bag, asking if any of them were up for a game. They agreed and started playing soccer. Luz is clearly the best of the bunch. The ball is kicked high out of bounds onto a blanket where another group of older kids that was next to them, sitting around a radio laughing and chatting. As Luz jogs over to retrieve the ball, there was a girl about her age who was reading a book, her hair color was teal and a small patch of auburn in her front hair. Their eyes meet, the color of gold. 

_‘Dang she cute’_ luz thinking, blushing a little of that thought. The girl places her book down, she picks up the ball and tosses it back to luz, and goes back to her book but looks up at luz. Luz catches it on her knee, bounces it to her other knee, then to her head, then to her instep, then up to her hand. The girl gives her a questioning brow but she is duly impressed. The older kids who were with the girl, got up and ran to the water. 

The girl got up as well and followed them, she looked back over her shoulder once more “Oi Mittens, you coming?!” shouted a green haired girl assuming it was her sister. The teal hair girl looked at the green haired and hit the surf. 

Gus jogs up to Luz.

“Who’s that?" Luz asks, still looking at the teal girl. “There the Hills.” replied gus. “What’s the hills.” looking at gus “rich” with that he takes the ball and boots it. Everyone runs after it. Luz forgets about the girl and starts chasing the ball that Gus booted. 

After playing a game of soccer, the group were exhausted, tired, and hungry. The fog has rolled in. Jerbo and Barcus were starting a fire, while Viney and Luz looked for sticks to cook with. And Gus takes the food out from his backpack, pulling out the wieners and buns to share with his friends. 

With the group cooking their dogs over the fire, everyone was chilling. Until Gus buried his hot dog. But everyone was having a good time. Luz drifted her eyes at the group next to them. Who seems to be the age as Viney, Jerbo and Barcus. This group was listening to music and talking with their friends. But she looked at the girl from earlier, she was reading her book again. That seemed to look like, _‘No way! She reads Azure too!’_ Luz saying it in her mind and starting to stare at the girl.

“You should go talk to her, staring won’t do anything.” Said Viney, who witnessed luz staring.

“What?! i-um not staring at anyone!” Luz said lying and blushed lil for being caught staring. Luz looking at Viney who was giving her a grin

“Haha sure, with that outburst you caused them to stare back at us.” viney giving luz a look, like ‘don’t look back’

But too late, Luz slowly turned around. Viney was right, with her outburst they turned to stare at Luz’s group. But notice a guy with green hair staring at Viney.

“You mean the guy with green hair looking at you right now.” Luz said teasing Viney.

“Ha, you mean him staring at Jerbo right.” Looking at her friend who was behind her, eating a hot dog he just finished frying over the fire.

“Wait, what?! who's staring at me.” Jerbo said, looking around, to see who was staring at him.

Barcus and Gus rolled their eyes. Both her and Luz laughed at Jerbo.

Viney chuckle then looked at luz. “Just go talk to the girl you were trying to impress with your soccer skills earlier.” Luz thought about it but she couldn't with her outburst she didn't think they would like her. “Nah, I'm just going to sit next to barcus.” she went to barcus and sat next to him, viney shrugged and went to talk to jerbo.

Even sitting down next to barcus, she still can’t stop drifting her eyes to the teal girl. Barcus saw this, he pulled out a joint. He offered to luz, but she refused. 

“You got a car?” Barcus asking and puffing out. “No, why?” luz telling him back.

“This is the Southland man, no wheels,” he pauses and inhales the joint. Then exhales the smoke, “No feels. But the more you look at the girl, more likely she’ll feel someone is watching her.”

Then Viney and Jerbo came into the conversation, “That's what I told her, she didn’t want to listen.” viney telling them. Jerbo looked at the other group who was next to them, understanding what was going on, he turned to talk, “Hey man, she is way out of your league.” “You don’t know what you're talking about.” luz replying back at jerbo.

“Oh really, then make a move” he replied back smirking a bit 

“Guys, luz has nothing to prove, there's no reason for her to make a move” gus being the voice of reason. 

“Maybe they ain’t got no moves where she came from.” Viney teasing her. Luz couldn't take that, telling her she has no moves. 

“Hey! I got moves where I come from, we’ve got more moves back there than here, I’ll tell you that much.” luz telling them.

Mischievous, Viney lofts the soccer ball onto the group next to them.

“Let’s see” Viney said “yeah, let’s see” the older boys agreeing with viney. 

Luz picked herself up and went to retrieve the ball. As she approaches, the teal girl turns to face her “Is this your ball?” pointing at the ball. I swear her voice was like honey. 

“Yeah yeah, sorry about that, my friend threw it by accident.” Luz starching the back of her neck.

The teal girl stands up and picks up the ball, handing the ball back. “Tell your friends to keep their stuff at their side, ok.” then the voice like honey was gone, replacing it with disgust. She shoves the ball at luz then walks back to her group.

Behind luz, she heard her friends ‘ohhh’ in the back. But she wasn’t going to give up, she does some fancy handling.

The teal girl turns around and sees luz playing with the ball. She walks back to luz and luz stops playing the ball thinking she is going to yell at her.

“Is that hard to learn?” Asking the girl, hearing her voice sounding like honey again, but quiet.

“Um oh nah not really. It's pretty easy. You start on the knee. You just go one at a time, then you try two. One, two and then three and four.” showing the girl how she juggles the ball. She stops the ball and sets it down under her foot.

“Um hey, I hope you don't mind, but I noticed you were reading an Azura book. I read them too!” Luz smiling at the girl

“You read them too” whispering and looking at luz

“Yeah, there, my favorite book series, I have been reading them for a while. Do your friends read them too?”

She looks at luz and back at her group, “There not my friends, there are my older siblings friends. I was just forced to be here” turing back to luz.

“Oh, um well would you like to learn how I juggle the ball?” hopefully she will say yes.

“Sure, why not” saying back to luz and smiling at her, luz smiling back at her.

Luz could’ve sworn she heard one of her friends say “damn she does have moves” but focus on teaching the teal girl how to juggle the ball.

\------

On the top of the hills, there were sounds of motor bikes. A gang, but just not any gang they are Cobra Kai. Cobra Kai best fighter whose name is Boscha and the rest of the gang whose names were Skara, Amelia, Bo, and Cat.

Boscha and the Cobras pull up on the hilltop overlooking the beach. Boscha has a radio which fills the air with music playing **Rebel Yell**. She and Amelia harmonize to the sony. Skara pulls apart a six pack. She offers a can to Boscha, who refuses.

“I pass” while listening and bobbing her head to the song that's playing on the Sony. Skara is taken aback. “What is this, something new?” Skara asked her best friend. Boscha laughing and grabbing Skara head side by side gently, “You got it!” skara moving boscha hands away from her head.

“Who are you kidding. You are a major degenerate.” rolling her eyes. 

“You mean ex-degenerate. 9AM tomorrow I’m a sophomore. I have two years to make it all work and that’s what I’m going to do, make it work. All of it. Right?” Boscha turns to Amelia slapping a supportive five and singing loudly to the music that's playing. 

While skara looks towards the beach, mischief in her eyes. “Must be a new thing. Looks like everyone is trying something new.” Boscha looked at skara and didn't get her meaning. “Take a right” boscha follows skara’s hand. Showing her Amity who's having fun with someone else, that’s not even her.

Boscha’s smile dies. Her face goes cold. She walks towards the radio and shuts is off. “Hey man, that was my favorite song playing” Amelia telling boscha “Shut it!” Looking down at the beach.

Amelia looked where boscha was looking, then saw the problem ”It's an ancient history man. Leave it be.” 

“Who told you!” grabbing amelia shirt but let's go. She goes to her bike and puts her helmet on and guns her bike. The rest of the gang followed her actions, starting to gun their bikes too

“I thought she rejected her.” both Cat and Bo said at the same time. “She did. But boscha hasn’t gotten over it. She still thinks she has a chance.” skara said back.

Boscha shoots down the hill. All the others follow her lead. Amelia rides close to her,”You’re such an asshole!” Skara, the troublemaker, smiles mischievously. Amelia rides after boscha.

\------

Amity was enjoying herself playing with the brown hair girl, teaching her how to juggle a soccer ball. Earlier her siblings asked if she was ok, she replied yes. Then her siblings went to the other group, her sister was talking to the girl with the blue top and orange shorts. Her brother went to the guy wearing pink shorts. And for some time they were enjoying themselves. 

Amity went back trying to follow what the girl did with the ball. But stops, she looks up the hill at the impending headlights knowing what is coming. Hoping to avoid trouble, she kicks the ball hard toward the ocean. Oblivious, the brown hair girl happily runs to retrieve it and does so.

At the water’s edge luz turns and sees the teal girl in conversation with another girl with pink hair who has dismounted. Disappointed by not wanting to interfere, she heads back to her own group where the other group and the dirt bikers have all gathered. She saw the older green hair twins get up and start to walk towards their little sister looking kinda mad. Luz looks at her friends and gives them a face ‘what's going on’, they had no idea.

Suddenly, the blasting of the other group radio, turns luz attention and everyone else to the teal girl and the pink haired girl. 

The pink haired is yelling over the noise of the radio. Her anger mounting turns it off in the other person's arms.

“I don’t want to talk to you Boscha.” the teal girl turns away from her and tells her sister's friend to turn on the radio.

Now all attention is on these two girls. “Go away boscha, she doesn’t want to talk to you.” “you heard her so leave her alone.” her older siblings telling boscha. “Agh! Stay out of it you two. This is between us.” snapping back at the twins.

Boscha takes the radio away from the person's arms and throws it. It hits the sand and goes off just as luz comes over. Luz bends down to pick it up.

Boscha saw this,”don’t touch it” turns back to face amity. Luz picks it up anyway and goes to hand it to the owner. Boscha rips it from luz hands. “What are you deaf?” 

“No, but if you're asking whose deaf here it's you.” luz crossing her arms and staring at boscha. ‘Ohhhh’ everyone around the group says. “She said she doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone. If you didn’t hear her.” 

“What are you her hero!? She can defend herself. So, why don’t you fuck off!” Pushing luz down to the sand. “Whoa, what the fuck man!” “Not cool!” luz’s friends shouting in the back. “Boscha what the hell!” shouted amity going to pick up luz but boscha pulled her arm. Stopping her from reaching to luz. “Boscha let go of her, this is my last warning!” shouted amity's brother looking furious. 

“I just want to talk to her Edric, but she is making it difficult!” snapping back “Ow! Boscha you're hurting my arm! Let go!” hitting boscha’s arm.

“You bitch, if you don’t let go of her! I’ll make sure you won’t have a hand!” shouted amity’s sister.

Boscha laughed at Emira's threat. For a second luz did not move. Still on the ground, she sees the pink haired girl distracted. Luz picks herself up. Without warning she throws an upwards punch. 

Boscha leans back letting go of amity’s arm. Luz’s fist grazes her nose drawing blood. The crowd goes silent. Boscha touched her nose, looking at her red-tipped fingers, almost dispassionately. Luz stands her ground, gasping for breath, her hands raised in a defensive position.

“You had that coming” luz sounding pleading

Like a tiger, boscha settles into a fighting stance.

“...no mercy.” telling it to luz.

Amity tries to restrain her. But Cat and Bo physically restrain her.

“Boscha! Stop it! I’ll talk with you, please don’t fight her!” amity shouting trying to break free from boscha friends.

Boscha ignores her as she stalks luz. Her friends start picking up the chant.

“No Mercy!” “No Mercy!” “No Mercy!” “No Mercy!”

Luz’s friends exhort their girl

“Come on luz kick her ass!” “Drop her man!” “Make her regret being born!” 

But Gus was being the mature one in the group, “Guys this is wrong, lets just talk it out!” but everyone ignores him.

Suddenly Boscha’s foot rips out towards Luz’s groin. Reflexively Luz’s hand stops to block it but the leg flips up at the last second. Boscha’s roundhouse kick catches luz flush in the face. Luz staggers back. Holding one eye. Boscha pursues her, landing a vicious barrage of punches. Each one connecting. Luz tries to defend herself but to no avail. Boscha beats Luz into the sand before Amelia restrains her. At that moment amity breaks through Cat and Bo. She pushes boscha, her anger exploding.

“Come on, hit me, will that make you feel good, come on. Do it!” Amity shouting at her and trying to punch her.

Boscha smiles at her dramatics, as her friends crowd around. “It’s your fault!” boscha telling amity.

“How is this my fault!” Amity telling her angrily 

“This wouldn't have happened if you talked with me, but looked at what you did!” she crouches down to luz, who was groaning in pain. “How about you, hero? Had enough?” luz still groaning in pain. Boscha laughs at that. “Didn’t see that coming huh.” garbing some sand then throws it at luz. She stands and walks to her bike.

Her and the others mount their motorcycles as the group disperses.

“Luz!” Her friends shouted to see if the girl was alive.

“Viney! Is she going to be fine!” Gus asking and being worried for his friend 

“She took a beating, but she going to make it.” she turned her eyes to jerbo.

“Jerbo, here take my keys and get the car starting.” handling jerbo her keys, he took them and ran to get the car started 

“Barcus help me pick luz up and gus pack everything up we're going home.”

“Is there anything we can do” Viney looked back at the green haired family. Who was worried about luz. 

“I think you did enough.” giving them a glare. 

Amity ran past viney not caring what she just said to them. 

She kneels down to luz “are you ok?”

Luz was humiliated, hurting she wants to be left alone.

“Leave me alone” luz groaning 

“Let me help you.” she goes to touch her. luz pulls away.

“I just want to be alone! Please.” whispering the last part, being in so much pain.

“It's best to leave hills” viney looking at amity then back at her siblings.

“Come on mittens. We have to go home.” Emira telling amity.

Amity gets up from the sand and walks past viney towards her siblings. They leave. 

Viney sighs “Ok let's do this, barcus you ready” barcus says yes they began to pick luz up. Luz telling them to leave her alone and leave her, but they're not going with that.

Gus packs everything and puts it in the trunk of the car, jerbo waiting for them in the car, viney and barcus sets luz down in the back seat. Jerbo starts driving the car, viney tells him to pull over at the gas station to get an ice pack. So he did. 

With luz sprawled on the back of the seat she seems to keep closing and opening her eyes, her mind keeps bringing a picture of the teal girl, but all that disappears into the night when she finally closes her eyes.


	2. New Names To Learn And Enemies To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of high school, makes friends and meets the bullies. Enjoy!

Luz woke up feeling the sunlight on her face, opening her left eye but her right eye being slightly shut. She looks around to see where she was, noticing she in her bedroom. She sighs and starts sitting up and getting up slowly, groaning quietly. She didn’t forget the pain on her stomach. She carefully walks towards her drawers having her arm around her stomach.

Luz opened her drawer and picked up some clothes to get ready for school. Picking a white shirt and a blue and red square flannel. Then picking up some jeans.

She took off her sleeping shirt and pajama pants groaning the pain when moving to much of her body, then saw herself in the mirror. She saw her face, her right eye purple black, her bottom lip cut and her stomach. There was purple mixing with a yellow-ish and green-ish color. She sighs and begins to dress herself.

Luz starts remembering about last night, the conversation with the group. 

\--------

_“Here Luz, this should stop the swelling for your eye and reduce the pain for your stomach.” Viney giving Luz 2 ice packs where she got it from the gas station. Luz grabs the ice packs placed one on her face and other on her stomach._

_“Why didn’t you guys just leave me on the beach,” Luz looked with her one good eye. ”I just humiliated myself by getting my ass kicked in front of you guys. Why didn’t you guys just leave me, I would've been fine on my own.” luz's voice sounded tight and was the point of crying, but didn’t. She didn’t want to be even more embarrassed for being weak and useless._

_Luz felt arms warped around her, hugging her tightly, then words of comfort being heard. “hey, its ok” “where here for you” “it's going to be alright” luz hugs viney back, and lets her cry’s out on viney shoulder. Gus ran to the girls being part of the hug. The guys stood back and watched._

_After some time of crying and hugging, Viney broke the hug, gus backed up a bit but didn’t leave Luz's side. “Feeling better?” Viney asked in a soothing voice. Luz nodded, “Yeah. Yeah. I feel a little better.” luz answering back. “Okay, now let me see your eye, I need to see if the swelling stopped.” asking luz to remove the ice pack. She removes the ice pack and lets Viney examine her eye._

_“Okay the swelling stopped, that's good, now lift up your shirt I need to make sure that bitch didn’t break any of your ribs.” Viney turns around to face the boys “Can you guys turn around please I need to see if luz’s ribs are fine.” The boys turned the other side to give the girls some privacy. When the boys turned their backs, luz lifted her shirt up for viney to see if anything was broken. Viney moved her hand around the side gently, making luz wince at the pain being touched._

_Viney was done examining the sides of luz’s ribs, luz put down her shirt and told the guys to turn around again._

_“Okay, you got no broken ribs just bruised. The bad news is you're definitely going to have a black eye and a ugly color on your stomach tomorrow. It will take some time to heal so when you get home take some tylenol to stop the pain, then put on some vaseline that will help it heal a little.” Viney telling luz._

_“Are you a secret doctor?” luz telling like a child._

_Viney giggled a bit, “No I work for the pound clinic sometimes working as an intern in the hospital, it's the same thing to me when an animal or person gets hurt. I attend to help anyway I can.” telling luz._

_“Wow” being impressed on what viney can do, working for the pound and still have the time to intern at the hospital._

_“Hey luz why did you think we were going to leave on the beach.” Barcus asked with worry the rest of the gang looking at her, being worried as well thinking why would she say that to them. After getting to know her and then becoming part of the group._

_Luz looked at them, “Cause I embarrassed and humiliated myself in getting my ass kicked by a bully. Thinking you wouldn't want to hang with some loser who can’t even fight or defend themselves.”_

_“Ok that’s messed up, you thought we would just leave you on the beach in pain, cause you thought we didn’t want to hang with you after what happened. Luz we would never do that, we're not assholes who leave a friend behind in an unfair fight and then leave them to die in pain. Like I said earlier you were welcomed to the group.” Jerbo told her and smiled to her,_

_“You're our friend now, and as friends we all stick together.”_

_Gus ran to hug luz, then the rest of the gang came to hug her too. Luz didn’t know what to say, this is new to her. Having friends that care about her, even though they met her hours ago. But they didn’t care; they accepted her to their group. Luz hugged them back._

_When they broke apart and realized that it's getting late, they all went inside the car, viney driving because she realized jerbo doesn't have his license yet. So she drove, making it to luz and gus’s home first before dropping the boys. Viney has reached the apartment, gus and luz got out of the car, viney tells luz to make sure to take a few of tylenol and put vaseline on the bruises. Luz tells her ok. Both her and gus thanked Viney for the ride home and said their good nights to the gang. They watched viney car leave and then head to the entrance of their apartment._

_As they entered, Gus asked if she was ok, luz said yes. They both say their good nights and apart away. Luz groans each time when climbing up the stairs. She finally reached her door. She takes out the house key and unlocks the door. She enters inside, closes the door and locks it. She then walks to the kitchen to get tylenol just two and then grabs a cub to get water. She drinks it with the pills. Then heads to the bathroom to get the vaseline. She opens the mirror and grabs the vaseline. She starts with her eye then to her stomach. She was done and starts heading to her room. She changes to her sleep shirt and then her pajamas. Which was a pain for her. Then heads to go to sleep. Then remembers her mom is going to ask questions about her eye. But that's a tomorrow problem, so she sleeps._

\---------

Luz smiles at what Jerbo told her last night. She was part of their group, then groans remembering tomorrow's problem was a today’s problem. She looked around her room, to see what she could find to hide her black eye from her mom. Then saw a pair of sunglass, she knows her mom is not dumb. But if she leaves quickly telling her she got to go then her mom won’t notice. Luz grabbed the sunglasses and put them on. She looked at the mirror, it's a bit obvious but as long as she leaves quickly her mom won’t notice. 

Camilia was setting breakfast on the table, “Luz!, breakfast is ready!.” 

Luz hears her mother. She goes to the door and leaves her room. 

“Luz” Camilia says it again. Still no response. “Luz. Oh!” 

She was startled by luz standing in the doorway, the darkest pair of oversized aviator glasses covering her face. She turns back to the stove. 

“How was the party?” Camilia asking her, still paying attention to the stove

“It was…” luz thinking the right words to say about last night. It was great in the beginning then bad, and it got better. “Okay” luz said.

“Must’ve been more than okay. I didn’t hear you come home. Any friend material?” Camilia asked her.

Luz walks to the kitchen, to get some orange juice from the refrigerator, gulping it down then puts the juice away, turns looking to exit quickly. 

“Yeah, caring and thoughtful friends. I gotta go now mami. I’ll see you later.” luz begins to walk to the door.

“Hija, primero come. Then you can go.” looking at her and pointing at the diner table which had a plate with food.

“I’m not hungry.” luz opening the door

“I didn’t ask if you were hungry. You need energy to be focused and maybe charming.” teasing that last part, but her main concern was to make sure luz ate something before going to school but wondering why was luz wearing sunglasses.

“I got energy. See ya.” luz stepping out halfway through the door. 

Her mother sensed something was wrong.

“Luz, can you take off the glasses.” 

Luz froze about to take another step outside. She turned to look at her mother. “Why?”

“Because I asked you to.” asking in a concerning voice

“Mami, it’s California, I’m just trying out their vibe and style.” luz moving a bit, thinking her excuse would make her mom leave her alone.

“Take ‘em off. I want to see my baby browns.” demeaning a bit, but sweeting her voice.

“Mami, c’mon.” wanting to just leave and not have this conversation to her mother about last night.

Camilia grows suspicious now.

“Are you on something?” 

“Yeah, minute maid.” rolling her eyes

“Why are you hiding your eyes?” questioning luz.

“I’m not hiding my eyes.” arguing back to her mom.

“Then take off the glasses.” Demeaning her, having an angry face.

“Ma.” 

“Now!” her hand slams the counter for emphasis.

Luz removes the glasses. Camilia's anger fades to a gasp, when she sees Luz's big black eye.

Camilia runs over to luz to see her face up close.

“Oh Dios mío! Qué te ha pasado! How did this happen?” examining luz’s face. Looking at luz with worried and concern in her eyes.

Luz didn’t want her mom to be worried about her already in their new home. So she lied to her mom. 

“I hit a curb with my bike, then it hit me.” telling her mom “I wore the glasses so you wouldn’t worry. But to be honest it looks worse than it feels, really.” smiling a bit to her mom, cheering her up not to worry about her.

“Look at you. Can you see?” moving her hand more on Luz's face. “Do you want to stay home?”

Luz grabs her mom’s hand and pulls them away from her. “No. it’s fine. It’s the first day of school. I gotta go now ma.” turning to leave the door.

“Wait, I have something for you.” Camilia goes to her room.

“Mami. I really got to go.” Telling her mom.

Camilia comes back, but she has something hidden behind her back. “I wanted to give you this yesterday” showing Luz a gift that was wrapped around. “But you got back late, thought I would give it to you during breakfast.” handling to luz.

Luz grabbed it and started to unwrap it.”I realized that moving wasn’t easy for you and starting a new life in a new state will be also hard for us. But luz will get over it, sooner or later this place will be our home.” looking at luz. Seeing she has finished unwrapping the gift, revealing a Sony Walkman.

“Mami, you didn’t have to get me this.” luz looking at the sony, then looked up to her mom.

“But I wanted to.” handing her a tape. “It has one of the greatest hits playing around California.”

Luz taking the tape and looking at it. “You know to vibe and style like you said” luz looks at her mom. 

She came close to peak her mother on the cheek and then hugged her.

“Thank you, mami” Camilia hugged her back.

Luz broke the hug. Her mom looks at her face and frowns.

“Mami, it’s okay, really.”

Camilia nods, hurting for her daughter. Luz slips the glasses back on, still having the walkman with the tape in her hand and exits, leaving her alone, concerned, but impotent.

Luz garbs her bike and heads down the stairs. Walks to the exit of her apartment. She looks at the walkman and the tape. She puts the tape in the walkman putting on the headphones, hops on her bike and hits play on the walkman. She hears the first songs that plays.

_I'm a real wild one_

_Wild one_

_Wild one_

_Wild one_

_Wild one_

_Well_

_I'm just out of school like a real_

_Real cool_

Luz bops her head to the song and starts pendeling her bike.

_Gotta dance like a fool_

_Got the message_

_That I've gotta be a wild one_

_Oh yeah I'm a wild one._

Luz heads down the hills, on the way to school.

_Gonna break loose_

_Gonna keep a movin' wild_

_Gonna keep a swingin'_

_Baby I'm a real wild child._

\-------------

The first day of school. Luz pedals her bicycle through the parking lot. Her eyes take in all the cars and motorcycles. Foreign sports cars, chromed bikes, chopped and customized hot rods. Everyone seems to know everyone except Luz.

As luz took off her headphones hearing the music fade and hit pause, she puts the walkman in her backpack. She goes to chain her bike to the bike rack where she sees the pink hair girl from last night. 

Boscha showing off her Honda 750cc at the curb. Anxious to avoid being noticed, luz hurries towards the school’s entrance, when Gus's voice catches her attention and Boscha’s.

“Hey, luz!” running to luz with the gang behind him. He hugs luz. “Nice shades.” he tells her.

Viney, Jerbo and Barcus came by, “Hey luz” “Hey” “Morning” they greeted her. 

Luz says hello back, she notices there was someone else in the group. She was wearing glasses, a green sweater and jeans. 

“Hi, I’m Willow, sorry we couldn't meet yesterday. Work was busy” she smiled to her, “Gus told me you're the people who moved into the apartment building.”

“Hi willow, don’t worry about it and yup moved in.” smiling at her.

“Well we got to go now, it's the first day of school, got to choose the best seats in class.” Jerbo turned around to walk to his first class. Barcus waved bye and followed Jerbo.

“It’s good to see your ok, luz. See you around school.” waving goodbye and walking the same direction the guys took.

“So! What classes do you have?” Willow asked luz.

Luz gave her her schedule, Willow took it, seeing if they had any class together. 

“Well, we got science, history, and gym with gus.” willow telling her, returning her schedule back to luz.

“Aww, we got one class together.” Gus pouting.

“Well you are two years ahead.” Willow telling him with a grin.

“Curse my smart brain, why!” Gus almost on his knees.

“You do realize we live in the same apartment right.” luz laughing a bit of gus reaction.

“Right,” gus whispered, “I knew that.” smiling at her.

They laughed in the passing. Luz looks behind her, her eyes meet with the pink hair girl. Luz hurries into the building with gus and willow following her, feeling the burning humiliation of last night.

“Hey you okay.” gus asked luz.

“Yeah, yeah! Just excited to get to class.” giving him an awkward smile.

Willow looked back and saw the pink hair looking at them. She turned around facing forward.

“So I take it you meet Boscha and her crew?” still walking.

“Who?” luz asking her, having a questioning look.

“The one that beat you up last night.” gus said.

Luz looked down, “oh, her” remembering the punches and kicks she received from the girl named boscha.

“Wait, she beat you up?” willow looking worry.

Luz lift’s her sunglasses up for willow to see, but feeling the burn of humiliation get even worse. She heard her gasp and luz put her sunglasses down again. “yeah, she was being a jerk to this girl and wouldn't leave her alone. I was just telling her to leave the girl alone but she pushed me down then started to hurt the girl’s arm. So punch her on the nose, cause she was hurting the girl. After that she beat me.” telling willow the story about last night.

“Ugh! She’s still the same jerk. Picking on people, who does that.” Willow's face was a bit red because the thought of boscha picking on the people who didn’t do anything wrong made her mad.

“Bully’s” luz tells her.

“Come guys, let's just go head to our class.” Gus telling them. They nodded, then parted away, luz with willow to their science class and gus headed to his class.

Through the classes they were alright, then came lunch. She got to sit with Gus and Willow which was also alright. Then the last class came in the gym. It wasn't fun, they had to end up running around on track, especially on a hot day.

“So agh, are you guys agh doing any try agh outs after school agh, give me a minute agh to catch my breath.” luz telling them after running laps.

Willow also out of breath, “ ahg, i’m doing weight ahg lifting with Viney. She told me ahg to join her agh for tryouts today. Agh phew god this run is the worst.” 

Luz looked at her arms, she saw she was a bit buff _“whoa”_ thinking in her head.

“Tell ahg me ahg about ahg it.” Gus whos on the grass and gasping for air.

“Porter! Get off my field or I’m going to make you run again with your friends!” Yelled their gym coach.

Luz and Willow telling gus to get up quickly. Cause like hell there running again in the hot sun.

“What about you Gus, what tryout are you doing?” luz asking gus.

“I’m doing cheer, where I wave around flags and do tricks to amuse the crowd and give our team some spirit. Cause without flags to do there job, the crowd and players will have no spirit.” said gus 

“What about you luz? What tryout are you trying for.” willow asked her.

“I’m going to join soccer cause back home,” then moving her arm and hand to her chest “I was the star player, but it’s going to be tough competition. Since I don’t know how everyone plays.” telling them.

“If you say you're a star player. Then I’m sure you're going to get a spot for soccer!” gus telling her.

“Thanks gus.” luz replied back.

Then the bell rang gym class was over.

“Alright! Hit the lockers! If any of you are looking for tryouts today be ready! Inside the gym and outside to the field! This chart will tell you where to go!” their gym coach yelling and pointing to the chart.

Luz, Willow and Gus went to the chart to see where their tryouts were taking. Willow tryouts were inside, while luz and gus tryouts took outside.

Both said goodbye to willow, and headed outside to the field.

\-----------

Luz and fifty other aspirants for the soccer team came jogging onto the field. The varsity members of the soccer team were warming up. As Luz practices some moves with the ball. Then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turns to see the girl in teal, in a cheerleading grab.

“Hi.” she tells luz.

_“It's the girl from last night. Ok ok be cool luz you got this”_ saying it in her head.

“Hi.” luz replied back

The teal girl is taken aback by her black eye. “Your eye.”

“It looks worse than it feels. Believe me.” rubbing her hand behind her neck

“I hope so. Um I never got the chance to thank you for last night.” the teal girl looking at her 

“That was nothing, I’m sorry for the owner's radio though.”

“I’m more sorry about your eye. You should’ve just given it to her.” the teal girl said, sounding sorry.

“Why? It wasn’t her’s, right?” she tells her. 

Her attitude earns her admiration.

“Yeah, it wasn't hers.” giving luz a small smile.

“We think alike already.” giving the teal girl a big smile.

“You know what else we do alike?” the girl asking her, earning a reply ‘what’.

“Watch” she told luz. She picks up luz’s soccer ball and does the routine she showed her at the beach. It’s obvious she’s practiced. Her heart swells, for some reason.

The teal girl juggling the ball looked at luz with a grin.

“I see you been practicing.” smiled at her

“I should have told you last night, I was on a soccer team before but I quit.” telling luz, but her voice sounded alike she regretted quitting.

Luz was going to ask why she quit, but the teal girl lady coach was asking all cheerleaders to come over.

“Cheerleaders, over here!” the lady coach waving them over to the other side of the field.

The teal girl gives luz back the ball. “I’ve got to go.” 

“I’ll see you around” luz tells the teal girl.

“Bye” she trots off.

As Luz went back to her practice, she forgot to ask the girl what her name was.

“Hey, what’s your name?” asking her.

The teal girl stops. And turns to face luz.

“Amity Blight, what’s your name?” the teal girl whose name was Amity asked her.

“Luz Noceda” 

“I’ll see you later.” said amity, she smiles and rushes off.

“Definitely.” she goes back warming up.

Boscha, a member of the soccer team. She has seen the whole thing. Amelia and Skara, there for tryouts, have also seen the whole thing. Boscha’s eyes meet theirs. Then nods to them and they nod back. Three of them are thinking the same thing to do to luz.

A soccer ball against a blue sky, falling towards earth. Luz going up to head it. Out of nowhere an elbow smashes into her solar plexus. Luz crumbles to their turf. The play heads down field. Luz sees Skara looking over her shoulder. Amelia runs alongside and slaps her a high five.

Luz, aware of amity’s eyes on her from the sidelines, drives down field going strong. She passes one defender, then fakes out another. There is only one girl left between her and the goal: Amelia. Luz fakes left, Amelia commits. 

“Get her Amelia!” yelled Skara.

Luz goes right and is about to take her shot when Amelia falls to the turf and hooks Luz's leg from behind.

“Have a nice trip!” Amelia telling luz.

Luz falls heavily on her knees. The goalie scoops up the ball. Amelia rises, granning.

Luz wanted to do something to her. But they were playing her, seeing if she can break over a foal to cause a scene, she won’t let them pick her around. She got up and coutune playing the game.

But Amelia and Skara didn’t give up either. They were going to make tryouts like hell for luz, they tripped, pushed her, and hooked her again the refs didn’t see or didn’t want to see it. 

After that, I was hooked again by Amelia. Luz grew tired, she was furious, luz springs, wrestling her down. 

“Look what she’s doing to Amelia!” Skara tells it to everyone to see.

There were whistles being blown. Coaches and players come running. Luz and Amelia are separated, straining to go at each other.

“Nobody hits me. I’m going to kill her!” Amelia Said angrily.

“None of that on this team!” the coach yells at the team.

The coach faces luz, “Out!” telling luz.

Luz looking furious.“Me! They have been tripping, pushing and hooking me multiple times which you saw but didn’t blow the whistle! If anyone's needs to leave it’s them! They're not even playing fair! Yelling at the coach, spit the facts that Amelia and Skara don’t play fair, they just play dirty.

“I said out! We got no place for that kinda crap on this team!” the coach yelling back.

Amelia smiles at luz maliciously. The coach blows his whistle. “Back to it!”

Play resumes. As Amelia jogs off, she flips luz the bird. Luz limps off the field, dejected, past amity and other aspiring cheerleaders doing their chant. She does not raise her eyes.

“Fight, team, fight!”

Amity watches luz pass, feeling for her.

\---------

Luz sits on a couch, pensive, burdened by the vents of the last two days. The door opens. Camilia rushes in. Luz covers with a big smile, as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Hi, Mami!”

Camilia hurries past her towards the bedroom. She begins to rustle through her closet.

“Hola cariño! How’s the eye?” While still rustling through the closet then got what she wanted.

“Okay. what’s the rush?” luz asking her mom.

“I got the job.” she said, sounding excited.

“Yay. X-rays are the way of the future.” luz replied sarcastic.

“Haha the hospital is a bit much, and if I'm being honest the workers seem a bit rude.”

“So we’re going home?” sounding a bit hopeful.

“Cariño, we are home.” she tells luz and changes the subject. “Have you seen my black shoes? I can't seem to know where I placed them.” 

Luz hands them to her.

“Gracias” garbing her shoes and putting them on.

“I got my driving permit.”

“That’s nice. These go?” half listening to luz.

She holds up a pair of earrings, one on either lobe. 

“Uh-huh” luz tells her. 

Camilia clips on the earrings.

“If I get enough practice in, I can get my license on my birthday.”

“How do I look?” turning and facing to luz.

She has not heard a word luz said. Her mood deflates. 

“Great!” luz shouted hiding the angery voice behind.

“Well, I have to be back at the hospital in an hour. There’s stuff in the fridge. See ya later.” 

She hurriedly pecks her cheek and exits. Rejection begins to set in when the door reopens abruptly.

“How’s friday afternoon?” said Camilia.

“For what?” luz asked.

“Driving lessons.” 

With that luz’s cloud lifts. She beams at her. Camilia smiles knowingly and exits, leaving her daughter alone, but this time smiling.

Later, Luz was doing front snap kicks, referring time and again to a karate instruction book opened, propped up on the couch. Her kicks were a bit awkward.

“55,56,57…” luz counting the number of kicks she's been doing.

A knock on the door interrupts her counting. She opens it to Eda, holding a wrench. Eda waves the wrench.

“Hey kid, I’m here to fix the faucet.” eda telling luz.

“Please come on in.”

Eda walks in. Looking around.

“It's the kitchen one.” luz telling eda and gets to her position in kicking again.

As Eda walked to go to the kitchen, she saw a book that had moves that looked like karate.

“Are you learning karate from a book?” she asks luz with a questioninglook. 

“Yeah, 5,6” luz said, still doing the kicks and recounting her kicks.

Eda was looking at her form seeing the kicks being a bit awkward, “Very good, learn from a book” chuckles and snorts a bit quietly then heads to the kitchen sink.

“Yeah, and a few months at the Y.M.C.A. where we live. 11,12,13.” telling Eda coutuning with her kicks. 

“Hmm, so what happened to your eye?” said eda looking at the sink to see what's the problem.

“Fell off my bike. 22,23,24.”

“If you fell off it must have been a miracle not to have your hands hurt huh.” not looking at luz finding the problem of the sink she grabs her wrench. 

Luz stop’s with her kicks and looks at her hands, then at the old lady. She turns around not to face Eda and resumes her kicking again. Eda is still fixing the sink.

King comes in “Hey Eda, you forgot your toolbox.” then gets kicked in the face. “Agh!” dropping the toolbox to cover his face. 

“Why!” Luz stops and starts to apologize in spanish telling King she didn’t see him coming in. She runs to the bathroom to get the mid kit. Eda was laughing at king.

Sometime later, “there” luz placed a bandage on king’s nose. “Again sorry about that”

“He’ll live, kid. If anything that kick didn’t do any damage so no broken bones. Which not's bad.” said eda with a smile.

“Not bad. Not bad! Eda I got kicked in the face, while you were laughing on the floor!” shouting and pointing at eda like a small child doing their tantrum.

“I know and I’ll do it again.” about to laugh again thinking how king got kicked.

“Let’s see who's laughing.” Telling her.

“Do I hear a changelle?” giving king a sly smirk.

“You bet, I’m going to walk all over you.” king telling her back.

“Okay thank you for fixing the sink, king sorry again for kicking your face.” Garbing their hands and walking them towards the exit. “ I’ll make sure my mom pays for your service.” Gently pushing them out, before they could cause damage in her home. Then closed the door. 

She sighs, decides to take a break from kicking and goes to her room to read her Azure book.

\----------

Luz is at the cashier paying for her lunch. Amity scoots through the line forfeiting everything except a container of milk to get to Luz.

“Hi.” amity says to luz.

“Hey, amity blight. How you doin’?” replies back to amity.

“Good.” She replied back.

Luz noticed she didn’t have a tray of food, just milk. “Not too hungry today?” luz said to amity.

“Not really” amity telling luz.

“Well, I have some pie, I made it myself” luz said.

“Thanks but I don’t want to take your food from you.” amity telling luz polity she didn’t want to take her food away from her, just because she didn’t have food.

“It’s fine, it's a lot I brought it today to share with my friends. You're a friend amity” smiling at her.

They walked together. Luz was looking for Willow and Gus if they were sitting at a table.

“So, how do you like the valley so far?” amity asking luz a question.

“It’s not dull.” luz answering amity question.

“Was New Jersey dull?” Said amity.

Luz was surprise she knew where she was from.”How’d you know I was from New Jersey” smiling at her.

She blushed a bit ”I asked gus after cheer tryouts.” telling that to luz. 

“Oh, really” grinning a bit to amity.

Her interest makes luz feel 10-feet tall for some reason. Which was a good feeling for her.

Luz realized amity was following her. “Are you sitting with anyone?” luz asked amity.

“I was hoping I could sit with you, if it’s okay.” 

“Sounds great to me!” smiling at amity.

“Thanks.”smiling back.

Luz sees Willow and Gus at a table kinda far away from them. She walked and amity followed.

“Sorry about soccer tryouts.” amity tells her.

“Those are the breaks. Not your fault.” luz tells her back.

“Uh, you remember the girl you had trouble with on the beach?” 

“Yeah, queen karate?” luz not sounding please. 

“She was a childhood friend but now, an ex-friend, who started to develop feelings for me. After I rejected her so many times because she bullies everyone.” amity explains to luz who Boscha was to amity.

The new stops luz in her tracks. Luz cocks her head to the side as if listening to someone.

“I know. I know. You’re right.” telling herself.

Amity looks at her strangely.

“What was that all about?” asking luz and still looking at her strangely. 

“It’s this little voice… that gives me advice.”

“Really, what did your little voice tell you?” She questions luz.

“It says, I’ve got to be nuts to still be talking to you.” luz tells her jokely. 

“It doesn’t matter, anyway.” she tells luz looking away.

“Why’s that?” luz looking at her.

“Because we're not friends anymore. It’s over.” 

“Wait. How over?” luz looking at her.

“About a month ago.” she said.

Luz got close to where Willow and Gus are, saw two empty seats and headed for them.

“Hey guys, I hope you don't mind another friend joining us.” telling the gang. “This is am-”

She was cut off by Willow.

“Amity.” Willow glaring at her.

“Willow.” Amity looking back at her but not glaring at her, her eyes looked hurt.

“Oh, you guys know each other that’s cool.” luz tells them both smiling a bit but feels the tension between the two girls. Luz looked at Gus, but he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his lunch.

Luz tries to break the tension. “Sooo, how did you two meet. Are you guys fri-”

“It’s complicated.” they both say it cutting off luz again.

“Okay.” Then the group was quiet. No one said a word.

Luz had to break the silence, “So who wants pie, its homemade blueberry.” she tells the group.

Amity and Willow didn’t say anything, but Gus heard pie. “Ohh, I want pie.”

Luz takes out the container that had the blueberry pie. Sharing a slice to gus. Then looked at Willow and asked if she wanted one. She nods her head. Then asked amity if she still wanted one too. She said yes looking away. Luz gave them both their slices. Then luz giving herself a slice.

Boscha is sitting at a table with her friends flirting and chatting with some people. Skara taps her arm and motions towards where amity and the gang were sitting at. Where amity eats luz’s pie, smiling laughing, when luz tells her joke about the pie, Willow laughing a bit and Gus holds his stomach from the joke luz said.

Boscha's smile dies. She stands up from her seat and walks towards luz’s table. Close to luz she grabs her pie and throws it at her, the pie slips down to her white pants. Luz stands up to see the mess boscha caused.

The cafeteria was silent, they all witnessed boscha throwing a pie at luz that dropped to her white pants.

“Oooo gross!” said a random girl who was at Boscha table.

Kids at the surrounding tables. Laughter and giggling erupts. In the aisle across the way, boscha and her friends are slapping each other high fives, hysterical with laughter.

She hears amity tell boscha, “You jerk!”

Willow and Gus asked if she was okay.

Luz didn’t say anything, she looked at boscha. Her smoldering eyes meet boscha’s taunting ones. Luz’s face goes passive. She wipes the thick blueberry mess off her pants, holds it in her hands calmly, with measured steps she walks to where boscha is standing. Boscha’s eyes drop for a moment. 

The gob of blueberries.

Boscha scoffing, “Don’t even think about it, worm.” telling her off.

But luz didn’t care. Boscha’s eyes look up in disbelief just as Luz calmly plants the goo on her chest and smears it down to her belt. Boscha stares at the mess for a moment and then drags luz down. Mayhem erupts, as dozens of boys jump in to break it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That just happend. I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time!


	3. Hurting, Twins and Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet some new people in this chapter. And we see a lot of hurt but a nice ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a AU based on the karate kid movie 1986, some scenes on the Cobra Kai series and some of my ideas being involved in the story.

_ “You'll be surprised, you two aran’t the first to break out a food fight.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Whispering, ‘why again, I thought I was done’ then looks up and stares at the two. _

_ Luz didn’t know how it happened, when she was pulled away from Boscha. Everyone around them was telling boscha to calm down but she didn’t care she wanted to fight luz. Then someone threw an applesauce cup that was close to hitting boscha but hit Skara instead.  _

_ Skara shocked and blinking a few times, having the applesauce on her face dipping down to her shirt. Processing what just happened, her face was turning red from anger, deminding who threw the applescuse at her while looking around to see who did it. Seeing Viney up from her table smiling on what she accompanied. Skara grabs an open milk carton and throws it, missing and hitting someone else. It started going back and forth missing the people who threw food at them. A guy in green hair gets up and stands on the table shouting “FOOD FIGHT!” throwing a yogurt cup, then getting hit by a water bottle. _

_ Luz ran to where Amity, Willow and Gus were. Seeing Willow throwing her food at the people who were throwing their food back and Gus joining too. But she didn’t see amity anywhere, she asked gus where’s amity. He didn’t know where she went, she was going to ask willow but she was busy throwing food back. _

_ Then Luz saw Boscha running towards her looking pissed. Luz was going to run but too late she was caught. Boscha going for a punch. Luz looking away waiting to feel the hit but was stopped by the principal shout’s, asking what's going on. Making everyone stop what they were doing and start running away. Leaving luz and boscha behind with principal Bump. Glaring at them both, he turns around and tells them to follow him to his office. _

_ Bump then Sighs “I won’t call your parents, so I'll let this pass, just this once. I don’t want this to happen again. But you two have to write an apology to the janitor for the mess you two caused. Do I make myself clear?” looking at them both. _

_ Luz and Boscha both said yes.  _

_ “Now then, Boscha you can go to class and ask for a slip from the front desk. Luz stay behind, I'll like to speak with you.”  _

_ Boscha got up from her seat and turned to face Luz giving her a look, telling her it wasn’t over. Walking towards the door, opening and exiting out, leaving luz with principal Bump. _

_ “I hear you're from New Jersey, what made you come down here?” Bump asking her. _

_ “My mom got a new job here.” telling him. _

_ “Hmm, I see. Well welcome to the valley. Your new home isn’t what you expected, correct.” _

_ “Not really.” rubbing her neck. _

_ “Hmm, not everything seems easy when moving to a new state. I saw you knew Boscha. It didn’t seem friendly how she grabbed your shirt getting ready to do something she’ll regret later in the future.”  _

_ ‘Yeah right, after what I did, she’ll for sure kick my ass.’ luz saying in her head looking down on her lap. _

_ “You know Boscha was never liked that, she was kind and caring when she was a child, just like her mother. Her mother went to this every school you know. Pretty much everyone's parents who went to this school sends their kids to the same school they went to.” Bump started to chuckle “Haha it's strange seeing a few of my students who look like their parents. But anyways I don’t know what happened between you and her, but I am sure she’ll realize her mistakes.” Bump telling luz. _

_ Luz nods her head taking in what Bump said mentioning a few things about Boscha. _

_ “Now then you may leave Luz, make sure to ask the front desk for a slip and have a good day.”  _

_ Luz got up, said thanks and left Bump's office. Going to the front desk asking for a slip. Then heads to gym class. She then sees Amity in the halls. _

_ “Amity.” Luz runs to her. _

_ Amity turns around to see who called her name, seeing Luz running towards her. Blush started to appear lighty on her cheeks and holding tightly on her books. _

_ “Luz, you're still here. Of course you're still here. Why wouldn't you still be here.”  _

_ Luz just smiles at her. _

_ “I've been talking too long.” blushing still. _

_ “Amity, I was wondering where you went, the food fight was going crazy. But Principal Bump stop it.”  _

_ “Yeah, I know. I went to get him cause I was worried Boscha would fight you again. Even though she started it.”  _

_ “Yeah, it's fine, at least I got her back and now she is wearing my pie on her shirt.” she hears amity starting to giggle. _

_ “I just can’t believe you did that.” then laughs. _

_ Luz looks at her then joins with amity.  _

_ “Haha did you see the look on her face,” luz doing the face that boscha did, “It was priceless haha.” _

_ “Hahaha especially Skara and  _ Amelia  _ haha faces, they were so shocked haha.” _

_ They both laughed and slowly their laughs died down. _

_ “Phew, that felt good.” luz tells amity with a smile. _

_ “Yeah it did feel good.” Amity looking up and down at luz seeing the mess she was in. Blue, purple, red, green, and yellow stains everywhere on her. “Your clothes are ruined.”  _

_ “Eh it's fine good thing I have spare clothes in my locker so it's all good.” Giving amity a thumbs up and sticking out her tongue.  _

_ “Boscha shouldn't have done that.” Amity looking down on the floor. Luz saw this, she didn’t want her friend to be upset just because her clothes were dirty.  _

_ Luz grabbed her hand “Hey, you should have seen me eating any food that has sauces or when I’m playing outside. My clothes were always a mess. Sometimes my mom would make me clean my clothes, but I always get my clothes dirty again. It isn't a big deal.” she smiles at amity  _

_ Amity looks at her hand that was being held by Luz, “Still she shouldn't have done that.” pulling her hand away from luz. “Because of me, Boscha will never stop until she gets what she wants.”  _

_ Holding her arms on her chest, facing away from luz. _

_ “Luz I’m sorry.” _

_ “You have nothing to be sorry for, it's Boscha who needs to apologize and leave us alone” luz telling her. _

_ “That's the thing, Boscha won’t leave us alone. Every time I'm with you, she gets pissed off. Maybe.” Amity stops speaking. She faces Luz, “Maybe, it's best if we don’t talk anymore.” _

_ “What? Amity, that's a bad idea.” shocked that amity would consider not to talk to luz. “Just to back boscha off.” _

_ “It would work, Boscha won’t pick on you anymore. It would be the best for us.” Amity looking at luz. _

_ “Best? You don’t get to decide this for me. I can take care of myself and defend my battles with Boscha and her gang. They don’t scare me.” luz trying to sound tough, but she knows deep down she is scared.  _

_ “Luz just let me do this. You’ll only get hurt and I don’t want to see you hurt. Cause if you do it’ll be my fault.” _

_ “No, I don’t care what Boscha will do to me just because you're talking to me. You're a person you make a choice who you talk with. Not Boscha, she doesn't choose for you. She doesn’t own you.”  _

_ “Bye Luz.” Amity starts to walk away from luz. _

_ Luz sighs then walks to gym class, “I am not scared, I’m a bad boy. And nothing is going to stop me from talking to amity, not even Boscha.”  _

_ Entering the gym lockers, changing to her gym clothes, she gives the coach her slip then goes to find willow and gus. Seeing them on bleachers.  _

_ “Hey guys” waving at them. _

_ “Luz!” both of them saying it at the sametime. _

_ “What happened, was principal Bump mad?” “Are you going to detention?” both asked her with worry. _

_ “He wasn't mad to say but he said this wasn’t the first time he had to deal with. He just wants us to write an apology to the janitor for the mess.” explaining them  _

_ “That’s weird? He usually puts them in detention or expels them if students break school rules.” Gus rubbing his chin, thinking what's wrong with Bump. _

_ “Maybe he realized the mistakes, going soft.” luz telling gus. _

_ “Eh maybe” gus saying back. _

_ “I found amity in the hallways, she went to get Bump after what I did to Boscha.” telling them sitting down on the bleachers. _

_ “She went to get Bump?” Willow looked at Luz, looking surprised that Amity would go find the principal. _

_ “Yeah, I guess she was worried when bosha tackled me, what I don’t get is she won’t talk to me anymore. She started saying it's best not to talk because of boscha.” luz telling them sounding upset about amity's decision. _

_ “At least she gave you an explanation.” Willow whispers as she responds looking away. _

_ “What?” luz looking clueless wondering why Willow would say that. What's hiding behind amity and willows past. _

_ “Nothing, if Amity wants to be left alone, maybe you should respect that.” Willow tells Luz, to see the reasons why. _

_ “No, I won't leave her alone. She my friend just because a bully gets upset with me talking with her then bring it. _

_ “Luz, I don’t think amity would like that.” Gus tells her, being concerned for luz. _

_ “I know what I’m doing guys. I won’t stop being amity friend and Boscha is not going to ruin that for me.”  _

_ Both Gus and Willow are concerned for Luz, seeing if amity is worth the trouble to talk again. _

_ “Just you guys wait, we're both going to talk again. Just wait.” smiling at them, making a promise to herself and to amity. _

_ \---------- _

_ “Ugh, I still have to think of a way to talk to Amity.”  _ Luz, telling herself being behind the wheel for the first time, drives slowly, with extreme caution.

Her bike is strapped to the roof. Luz could see across the street a Karate DoJo called  **Cobra Kai** .

“If your cousin could see you now they’d have a conniption. You’ll have a license before they even touch a steering wheel.” Calima telling luz.

“Um… you remember when mister Maletta’s pizza truck went through that fence?” Luz said.

“When he put the reward out?” Camilia giving Luz a questionable look. “Why?”

“Yeah… that was us.” Luz confesses to her mom, eyes still on the road. 

“Luz, you were only…” Camilia tried to remember what age luz was.

“Thirteen?” luz finishing her sentence.

Camilia stayed quiet, luz thinking her mom was building up to shout and tell her dangers that was. But instead she hears her mom laughing.

“You little hoodlums! Ey, how could I go for a slice of Maletta’s pizza with his sausage and all that extra cheese he used to use.” forgetting the accident Luz did back in jersey. 

Luz hearing her mom said she thought of an idea “Oh! That’s a great idea, ma. Let’s go. I’ll drive.” conviving her mom with a smile.

“You never give up.” giggling a bit.

“That’s my middle name you know” her smile growing big.

“Sure it is.” teasing luz “mi estrella.”

“Mami!” 

Camilia sees the restaurant they were heading to.

“In here” Camilia said.

She had almost missed the Orient Express restaurant. Startled, Luz turns abruptly. The wheel hits the curb, the car stalls. Luz looks over her shoulder.

“I’ll be a sec’ ma.” 

“Okay. Not too long, or we won’t be able to eat together.” Camilia tells luz and hurries inside the restaurant.

\----------

Luz looks into a trophy laden window. In the midst of the glittering hardware are two photographs. One of a granite jawed, hard eyed in Green Beret fatigues with the caption CAPT. BELOS. D.I. PARRIS ISLAND, U.S.M.C. and the other one also Belos in a black gi and black belt holding the biggest trophy imaginable and captioned ALL AMERICAN OPEN KARATE CHAMPION 1970-73.

As Luz enters, fifteen students, ranging from black belt to white belts, kneel, their backs to the door and luz. Emblazoned on the back of every student’s gi is the school emblem: a hooded cobra rising ominously over a clenched fist.

There wasn’t any sight of the guy in the pictures but two women. One was tall and the other one was short. The tall one, was a thin woman with pale skin and mint-green eyes. She has long, smooth black hair with gray stripe on the side, black lips and black claw-like nails. But somewhere about her features remind Luz of someone but can’t point not who. The short one hair that was dyed of a dark turquoise covering her head with light turquoise talons bangs that cover her right eye. Her left eye was hazel. 

_ “I think these two are the teachers.” _ luz saying in her thoughts.

“Fear does not exist in this dojo. Does it?” the tall woman asking her students walking around them.

“No, sensei!”

“Pain does not exist in this dojo? Does it?” Now the short woman is asking them standing in front of them.

“No, sensei!”

“Defeat doesn’t exist in this dojo. Does it?” It was the tall woman's turn to ask.

“No, sensei!”

“Fear does not exist in this dojo. Does it?” Now the short woman turn.

“No, sensei!”

“Pain does not exist in this dojo? Does it?” The tall woman asking them.

“No, sensei!”

“Defeat doesn’t exist in this dojo. Does it?” the short woman finishing the turns.

“No, sensei!”

“Every good, now what do we study here?” The tall woman asked her students, Luz amazed how they answered back but something didn’t feel right about the questions their sensei gave them.

“The way of the fist, Mama!” They answered back to their sensei.

The short woman was going to ask another question for her students to answer but the tall woman was quick.

“And what is that way?” waiting for an answer back from her students.

“Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!” her students shout their response.

The tall woman statfield of their answer she wanted to hear it again.

“I can't hear you.” 

And again her students shout their response. “Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!” Luz heard the last part of the response ‘no mercy’ bring the memory of the beach, her stomach doing flips making her nervous being in the dojo.

“Boscha.” Luz ears perk at that name.

“Yes, Sensei.”

“Warm them up.” The tall woman tells her then goes to speak to where the short woman was.

Boscha goes to the front to face the class, letting out a rei to her classmate. The class bows at her and she too bows then see’s Luz in the back of the room. The slightest trace of a smile creeps across Boscha’s mouth. Luz leaves the dojo in a hurry, hearing boscha some of her instructions she was giving to her classmates.

“Fighting positions. Jab punch.”

\-----------

Her appetite fled, Luz pushes her food around the plate. Camilia, positive, enthusiastic, sits down.

“So the hospital has been making me go around later today.” 

“Yeah.” not paying any attention to her mom.

“I happened to meet some interns today, it was great. I met a friend of yours, she was quite polite and smart.” 

“Great.” luz replying back unenthused that her mom met Viney at the hospital.

Camilia sees her despondency.

“Okay, Qué pasa Luz?” 

“Nothing” luz still playing with her food.

Camilia is thinking of a way to lift Luz's spirits up.

“Remember when you went to the country and hated it 'cause you had no friends? What happened?”

“I got poison-ivy” luz putting her fork down.

Camilia nodded to her “You ended up meeting your cousins who were your closest friends in the world, and the three of you didn’t want to come home when it was time. You’ve got to give it a try Luz. It’s not easy. But we’re not quitters, either, are we?”

Luz shrugs “I guess not.” looks out the window seeing the dojo. 

That wasn’t the problem. I mean, it was for a short time Luz really wanted to go back home but that would mean to leave her new friends behind. She just wanted to learn karate so badly to defend herself and talk to Amity again. 

“What’s with the karate place?” looking out too where luz was looking at.

Luz faced her mom “It sucks.” 

Camilia faced her “Good. we couldn’t afford it anyway.” telling luz.

Luz shrugs a bit on her seat, her mom saying they can’t afford it. Camilia saw that.

Camilia tries to lighten the mood.

“So how was school today?”

“It was okay.” not mentioning the food fight.

“Just okay? To me it looks like the whole world turned blonde. You got your eye on anybody?” Camilia teasing her daughter.

Luz thought about it but really no one caught her eye. There was Willow but she was considered as a friend and Gus too. And the older teens she didn’t see them around as much so no. Then Amity pops in her head. She shrugs off the thought and the small smile playing around the corner of her mouth tells Camilia she’s on the right track.

“Cute?” 

Luz is seriously considering the subject.

“Not cute.” Camilia said.

“Not…cute...exactly but---” luz mumbling her words.

“Then what words would you describe this boy or girl?” 

“Mami!” 

“What I have to know about what my daughter's type is? So how would you desci- “

BEEP BEEP 

Camilia pager goes off, Luz was saved.

“Well the hospital needs me. Will talk about this later. I love you.” Kissing luz head. “Careful how you ride home.” hugs luz and leaves the restaurant.

“She is beyond cute.” telling herself the thought of amity pops out. “She's got an excellent smile. She's really smart. I'd say she's beautiful. I think she's beautiful. I think she's something else. She's hot. Definitely hot.” Luz then slaps herself ‘ _ Whoa! Where did this come from!’  _ She tries to shake her head getting rid of the thoughts that were going on in her head . But she smiles with the memory of Amity and begins to eat.  _ ‘She just a friend, nothing more.’  _ Telling herself.

The Cobras come down the block, kidding with each other. When Boscha sees Luz through the restaurant’s window, her good mood vanishes.

\---------

It was night, the streets were empty. Luz rides her bicycle along an isolated strip of road. To the right of the road the ground falls sharply down a steep embankment. The faint whine of motorcycles catches luz’s ear. As it grows louder, luz looks over her shoulder. Four headlamps are coming up fast. Concerned, she pedals faster. The first dirt bike passes. It is Amelia. She cuts the front of luz and slows her speed. Another two bikes get on luz’s tail, forcing her to maintain her pace. The last bike pulls up. It was Boscha. Astride her 750cc Honda. She keeps her eyes straight ahead on the road.

“Looking for a shortcut to Newark?” “She wants to learn karate!” she heard them say.

“I’m sorry! Okay?” Luz said it desperating, after saying she wasn’t scared of Boscha and her gang to Amity earlier today. Right now she was scared, she didn’t know how to fight them and right now she just wants to run away from this fight like a coward.

“I don’t want to fight!” Luz told Boscha, but she didn’t care. 

“Please.”

For the first time now, Boscha turns to look at Luz. Her eyes fill with malevolence. Luz plends silently. Boscha sides the last swipe. Luz and her bicycle caravan over the side and down the weary foot rocky monument. 

“Here's the first lesson: How to take a fall!”

Luz is pinched forward taking the fall with her body. The bicycle clatters noisily after her, as the whine of the motorcycles fades in the distance. The last she heard them say.

“Don't think about the pain!”

\---------

Camilia has pulled into the parking lot. She turns off the car. And walks out the car. About to close the door when sounds across the lot were caught to Camilia. She looks where it was coming from. Luz limping out of the shadows, walking her bike when it breaks down causing her to fall. 

“Damn bike! I hate this bike! I hate this frigging bike! Stupid bike!” Luz yelling angrily, She picks the bike up and in a rage throws it into the dumpster nearby. Camilia hurries towards her daughter.

“Luz.”

She comes running over. Luz turns her face away from her towards the fence.

“What’s the matter?” looking worried what happened to luz. “Why did you throw your bike away?”

“Because I felt like it.” not looking at her mother.

Camilia, not liking the answer Luz gave her and still looking away. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Luz turns to look at her mother. Her face cut and bruised. “Dios mío! Luz! Tell me what’s going on. Don't say another bike accident.” being like any mother, she was worried for luz and scared why this is happening to luz.

“Well what do you want to hear?” Luz's voice was starting to crack.

“The truth.”

“You don’t want to hear the truth.” luz being the verge of crying. “All you want to hear is how great it is here. Maybe for you, but it sucks for me. I hate this place! I hate it, I want to go home! Why can't we just go back home? I just want to go back home, ok.”

Her anger burning over, luz kicks the fence. Tears streaming from her eyes, luz turns away. Camilia turns her gently and begins to jab at her scraped forehead with a handkerchief.

“Listen to me. I cannot help you, unless you tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I want to take karate.” luz telling her.

“Luz, why would you want to take karate class?” looking at her with worry.

“I just want to! I need to learn how to fight!” her anger taking over.

“Shhh, no necesitas gritar. Luz fighting doesn’t solve anything. And you know I tolerate violence. Luz it’s not the right way.” 

luz scoffing “I know, but neither does palm trees solve anything.”

“That’s not fair.” Camilia tells luz.

“It wasn’t fair coming out here without asking me.” telling back to Camilia.

Camilia sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “Tienes razón. I should’ve asked you if moving to a new state was ok.” moving forward to hug luz.

Luz hugging back, “I just want to go home. I don’t understand the rules here.” hiding her face in her mom's neck.

“Let’s see if we can figure out the rules together.” Camilia smiles down at luz.

Luz looking up, she lets go of the hug and sighs too tired to argue, but the complaint allows Camilia to lay her off.

“What about your bike?” Camilia asking luz 

Luz didn’t care about the bike anymore,” It’s safer taking the bus.” she tells her mom.

They walk off, walking inside the apartment. “Why can't we just go home and forget this place?” Luz telling her mother's voice fading away moving more far.

“Are they gone yet?” “It seems they are King.” they both get out of the shed, hearing everything from the family conversation. 

“Good, meh they like to yell don’t they?” King running to the dumpster and trying to climb up.

“It seems the kid has a few problems.” Eda said, picking up King to climb over the dumpster.

“Eh, not our problem, lil bit mo-ahh!” King falling in the dumpster. “Eda!” then making a noise that sounds like a kettle. 

Eda laughs and snorts “So cute.” 

“The King of Treasures isn’t cute!” King yelling back, making his voice high sounding like a child.

“Yeah. Yeah. Quiet down pipsqueak, we don’t need to be caught.” Eda tells him.

King grumbles looking around what's in the dumpster. “Let's see, a broken lamp,” toss the lamp for Eda to catch. “a barely working iron,” tossing again “a microwave with a broken door” tosses that too “and a- cool! Eda that kid threw away her bike haha what a sucker!” King climbs out the dumpster with the bike, but falls face first. “OW!” 

“King, quiet.” eda hissing at him. looking at the bike that King pulled out of the dumpster.

“Huh, it's in bad shape but I could fix it up.”

“You're going to fix this bike for me Eda. Oh thank you, thank you.” King gives Eda a huge smile and jumps up and down forgetting the pain on his face.

“I’m not giving you squat, I’m fixing the bike for the kid.” said Eda.

“What? Why would you give it to that brat? Besides, I found it. You know our motto,” king trying to remember the motto.”Eh, one man's trash is another man's treasure, so therefore it’s mine.” Running to eda trying to grab the bike from eda hands.

Eda was fast. “Nope.” moving the bike the other way tripping king.

“Why not, it sounded like she doesn't want it anymore?” picking himself up running to Eda again. But she moves again, tripping him again. “Agh!” 

“Because King, you heard how miserable she is? So maybe when she sees her bike fixed, she would forget being miserable.” telling him.

King stopped from getting up and was sitting down on the floor, looking at eda. “She did sound miserable, what could we do about it? We don’t know her.” 

“Huh, you’re right, we don’t know her. But that just reminds me of someone, who got stuck and didn’t know what to do with their lives? Who did that remind me, I mean I also didn’t know who they were.” Eda looked up at the sky and tapping her chin. Waiting for King to respond.

“Me.” King whispering his answer.

“I’m sorry, I couldn't hear you.” putting her hand behind her ear to hear king again.

“Me!” King told her

“That's right! Now come on, bring the rest of the stuff. We have a lot of fixing tonight. I'm getting a good feeling those items are going to sell well.”

She picks up the bike walking back to the shed, King picking up the items and following behind.

\---------

Luz bursts out of the building. Seeing Amity down the hallway. Luz breaks a few yards away, until she reaches amity. But kinda tripping a bit bumping into her.

“Watch it nitwit.” turning around seeing it was Luz that bump into her. 

“Oh, sorry about that Luz.” apologizing to luz.

Luz didn’t mind it, she just smiled, “Hi.” 

Amity brightens “Oh. Hi.” replying back. Amity looks at her freshly new cuts and bruises. 

“What happened to your forehead?” 

“It’s terrible. A gigantic runaway zit.” Jokily telling her.

“That’s so gross.” Amity did not believe the joke even though it was gross she wanted to know what happened to luz. “What really happened?”

“Bike accident.” Telling the truth, not saying the other half about Boscha and her gang. 

“Oh, well I hope you feel better.” Amity tells her and walks the opposite direction where they were walking.

“Wait, hey!” speed walking to amity.

“Amity, where are you going?” Luz said, being confused.

“Don’t you remember? I’m making sure you don’t get hurt by Boscha.” telling luz walking a bit faster to get away from luz.

“What? Are you serious!” walking the same pace as amity.

“Yes.” she said, not looking at luz. 

Luz grabs her hand making Amity stop. Amity looks at her hand that's being held by luz.

“Luz, let go.” 

Luz lets go of amity, “Come on, you can’t stop talking to me.”

On the spot, Amity sees something at the curb which stops her cold, the Cobras. Boscha waving to her, but changes her look seeing her with Luz.

“Look Luz, I’m doing this, so please leave me alone.” amity telling her and walking away from luz.

Luz is still not giving up, reaching again “Amity wait.” 

“Just leave me alone!” sounding harsh.

Luz backing up from amity not to pissed her off even more. “Okay. Okay. I’ll leave you alone.” turning around and walking away from amity.

Amity moving her arm wanting to stop luz from walking away from her and wanting to apologize. But couldn't she know she hurt luz by her words but its the best she can do to make sure luz doesn’t get hurt by the gang. 

Amity sees Boscha who was smiling at her and waving at her. Amity wanted to flip her off but walked away  _ ‘Not worth it.’ _ telling herself.

\------------

“Aghh! Why did I think that was a good idea? Jeez, how can I be so stupid.” walking in an empty hallway, hitting her head lightly. Sigh “Maybe I could… no that wouldn't work, aghh stupid Boscha.” Wanting to hit the lockers but was stopped by someone.

“You're really going to let her get to you?”

Luz looking at two teens with green hair leaning against the locker. She was remembering who they were. Then the light bulb flicks on, she remembers seeing them at the beach when she first met Amity.

“Uh..no.” responding back to them

They both giggled, walking around Luz like a pair of tigers circling around their prey. And stop, they both smile at luz. 

“Good, I’m Emira and this is Edric.” he waves to luz.

“Luz.” telling them.

“We’re Amity’s older siblings, we kinda met on the beach a few weeks ago. But you were conscious thanks to Boscha.” said Ed, earning himself a sharp hit by Emira elbow.

“Ed!” giving him a harsh whisper and a glare.

‘Great, I get it. I got my ass kicked.’ luz saying it in her mind, turning away from the twins.

“We couldn't help but notice that Mittens was being rude to you.” said Emria, having her hand on luz’s shoulder, stopping her from walking away from them.

“It’s nothing, just giving Amity some space that's all.” giving them a pretend smile.

Both the twins looked at each other, not believing the smile and what luz said. Then they both had a bright idea. Both grinning and knowing what was the other thinking about. 

“Hmm, that’s too bad.” Ed tells Luz, having his hands in his pockets, “Maybe you're too cool for Mittens.”

Emira agreeing with her brother nodding her head “I just thought of a great idea! How would you like to go on a quest with us, it would be fun.”

“Um, thanks but I gotta go home.” turning to walk away from the twins.

“Huh, well that's a shame. We were going to a secret door we ended up hearing about it.” Emria says hoping this would stop the girl from walking away from them.

Luz stopped walking and looked at the twins with her eyes wide, like a child hearing a new toy coming out. “Wait! You had me at secret door.” Luz says to the twins.

“Great! Let’s go on an adventure!” edric said, grabbing luz hand running to the nearest exit, with emira following behind them.

Little did they know a shadow in the corner of the hallway, was Amelia spying on luz with the twins. Sure Boscha wouldn't care if luz was hung out with the blight twins but it wouldn’t hurt to know what they are up to.  _ ‘Hmm, maybe Bo and Cat wouldn't mind coming with me to spy on them.’  _ having an evil grin on.

\--------

“Alright were here.”

“Sooo the secret door is in… the library.” luz giving the twins a questioning look.

“Hey man don’t judge. It's good that it's in a library and not a hunt house.” Edric crossed his arms and walked up the stairs.

“Sorry.” said luz

“Don’t mind ed, come on.”

As they entered the library. They started looking around, pulling the books if it opened the wall or a doorway but nothing.

“Are you guys sure there is a secret door?” Luz asking the twins.

“Ugh, it’s somewhere here Luz. I can feel it.” Edric still pulling the books.

“Maybe we should split up.” Emria said, having a grin on her still thinking about her plan.

“Why would we sp- '' emria covered edric mouth with her hand, making sure he doesn't ruin the plan.

“Okay, well i'm going to the other side of the library. Come find me when you guys find it.” luz said walking to the side of the library.

‘Perfect!’ Emria said in her mind, then feeling something wet on her hand. “Eww! Edric!” earning some shushes around the library. Wiping her hand on edric shirt. “You're disgusting.” 

“Shouldn't have covered my mouth.” stick his tongue out.

Emira stuck out her tongue too “mehhh.”

\--------

_ ‘Secret room. Secret room. Where could you be?’ _ Luz looking around the books.

“What are you doing here.” 

Luz stops from taking other step. Looking around finding the owner of that voice. She knows who it belongs to, scared what she's going to do to her. Looking around she didn’t see her anywhere. Then hears her voice again coming from a children section. Luz walks closer.

“Wait, we're your friends and we want to help,'' said the tin boy with a yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor. I've never had real friends before.” 

‘Amity reading to kids.’ moves closer, rolling to hide behind a bookshelf. But popping her head out a bit seeing the story.

“Then will be your first which cluck the chicken. Oh Otabin couldn’t believe his luck. So bookmaker oh Otabin surrounded by his friends bound a book of friendship and that’s the end.”

Amity closed the book giving the kids a smile and kids clapped their hands when their story was done.

_ ‘Amity looks smiley and happy’  _ luz turning her face cheerful,  _ ‘Maybe I could ask amity if she needs help with story time. I'm pretty good with voice acting. And we can be friends again.’ _ luz sees the kids running to the exit. Turning back to hiding behind the bookshelf.

Amity follows the kids behind and waves them goodbyes, behind her a child hugs her leg. 

“Thank you! Miss Amity!”

Amity smiles down at the child and pat his head, “Thank you Braxis, see you next time.” as the child runs to the exit, amity smiles then the corner of her eye she sees luz having a book on top of her head pretending to be a book.

“Really?” Amity raising a questioning brow to luz.

“Hey Amity.” waving sheepishly to amity for being discovered.

“What are you doing here Luz.” putting the book away and walking where she kept her bag.

“Well, last time I checked this was a library.” luz telling her, amity looking over her shoulder, giving luz a small glare, “hehe um, I’m here with your siblings.”

“Why are you with them?” Amity knows that the twins are trouble makers, if anybody is with the twins, they’ll be the ones to be blamed for. But luz doesn't know that about them.

“They wanted to f-” luz was cut off.

“Luz, you got to go Boscha here.” Emria who was at the doorway looking out of breath. 

“What.” luz eyes widened a bit. 

“You need to go, like now.” Edric looking out of breath too.

Luz just went running, finding the exit, then she heard Amelia voice not too far from where she was. It was the next bookshelf. Luz got down trying not to get caught. 

“Bo, are you sure you saw them here.” Amelia asking the girl who was right behind her.

“Yes Amelia, the twins are still here but I didn’t see luz. It looked like they were finding books for their classes or something.” said Bo

“Just keep looking, I know she’s still with them.” Amelia commanded them.

“Why would this matter. You do realize Boscha will never set foot here and doesn't she not care who the twins hangout with, maybe they're going to do a prank and blame it on her.” Cat saying the facts.

“True, but come on we better make sure it’s just that.” Amelia tells them, starting to walk.

Luz staying silent like a mouse not making any noise she hears someone whisper her name, “luz, come on.” it was edric and emria waving for her to move.

As they move around not to get caught from the Cobra gang. It was hard. One moved one way and other the same, covering every direction. 

“We need a plan.” Emria tells her brother.

“What should we do, you know how Amelia gets.” Edirc telling his sister.

“Just tell them, you guys did a prank and blame it on me.” luz tells them after hearing the Cobras, “say I went with the cops cause I did some damage.”

Both twins looked at each other, thinking if this is going to be there best shot then they should take it. 

“Ok, but you need to run to the exit.” Emira tells luz. Luz nods her head.

“Okay, let's do this.” Edirc tells them.

On the count of 3, they went separate ways. The twins to the Cobras and Luz running to the exit.

“Edric and Emria, you're still here? Where’s the loser?” Amelia trying to see if luz is behind them.

“She's gone.” said Emria

Amelia didn’t like that at all. “Where did she go?”

“Well after we did our prank, it caused some damage, there were cops nearby who saw what happened,” emira expianing while looking at her nails, “we put the blame on her, cause you know us blights are well… you know. So the cops took her. Now we are here to pick up mittens. But she already left early.” finishing her made up story, putting down her hand and turning her eyes to the snakes. 

Amelia's eyes were shocked believing every word Emria just said. “Damn, you two are cold.” She starts to snicker and walks towards to emria. “You guys should sign up for Cobra Kai. We would love you guys there, you especially.” grabbing emira's left hand but earns herself a slap from emira right hand letting her go.

“Ouchy.” Amelia gives her a smirk while rubbing her cheek.

Em and Ed both looked disgusted but realized there were only two snakes with them where's the other one.

\---------

As they parted, Luz ran so fast but stopped when she saw Cat walking towards her. Cat didn’t notice her yet, wanting to run the other way she saw Amelia and Bo coming to her direction. Freezing from her place she couldn’t move. Then someone behind pulls her to a dark room.

Luz looks around, seeing who pulled her to a dark room. The lights turn on seeing Amity. 

Luz was about to say thank you, her mouth was covered by amity’s hand. 

“Damn, she left a mark on you Amelia. Let’s hope Boscha and Skara doesn't laugh when they see this and hear the story.” said Bo

Hearing the snakes on the other side of the wall, Amity puts her head against the wall 

“Hitting on Emria, man you got a death wish. And not to mention your not her type. You don’t see her going around dating sophomores bro.” Cat tells Amelia and Bo nodding agreeing with her.

“Shut it, let's just go.” 

Hearing their steps walk away and fade, Amity released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“They're gone.” said Amity

Luz having her hand on top of her chest. “Phew, thanks amity.” 

“Don’t mention it. We just need to wait for 10 minutes, just to be sure.”

Giving out a nod to her, luz looked around where they were.  _ ‘Is this… the searct room!’ _

The room didn’t look dirty, not a spot of dust anywhere on the desk or shelfs. It was clean, it seemed like someone comes here often.

“Hey Amity, what is this place?” luz asked amity, walking around the room looking at the books. 

Then see Azura books volumes 1 to 5. But didn’t see a 6.  _ ‘Hmm looks like they don't have it.’ _ she moves her hand to pick a book out. Luz sees that it's not any book, it looked like someone drew the front cover like a sketchbook.  _ ‘Maybe it's a drawing of Azura.’  _ opening the book, she sees writing on pages instead. Amity satched the book from luz.

“What do you think you're doing!” Amity face was red

“Sorrysorrysorry, I thought it was drawings I swear.” luz backing up slowly.

“You shouldn't be grabbing people's things.” Amity clutching the book tightly.

Then Luz realized, _ ‘This is Amity's secret room. And that book must be her diary’ _

“Amity, I'm sorry I didn’t know this is your searct room. It was an honest mistake.”

Amity looked at Luz, she was really sorry. “It's… fine just don’t touch anything, ok? And don’t tell the twins about this place they don’t know about it.”

Luz faced fell a bit.  _ ‘The twins wanted to find this room. But why, was it to find Amity's diary?’ _

“Luz, what's wrong?”

“The twins wanted to find this place and got tagged along to find this room. But I swear I didn’t know this was your place.”

“It’s fine, just don’t tell them, okay. This place is my..space to feel myself.” Amity tells her

“I promise not to tell.” luz giving amity a grin.

Amity gave her a small smile, she walked towards the side wall and pulled down a lever that opens a door.

There wasn’t any sight of the snakes. 

“Okay there gone, now we part ways. See you around Luz.” she walks away but luz stops her.

“Wait, I noticed earlier that you were reading to kids.” luz looking down on the ground and brushing her shoe on ground 

“And what about it?” 

“Well I was wondering if you need help reading to the kids. I really do good voice impressions, especially the monster ones.” luz hoping her idea would work.

“Luz, I know you want to talk to me and hang out. But we can’t. If they come back here again, they’ll hurt you.” Amity putting reasons for luz to understand the situation there both in.

“We can’t be afraid of Boscha and her pack of snakes forever Amity, if they do come back I can hide again.”

“Luz no. They’ll know and when they do Boscha will be waiting outside for you.”

“Mittens, just let her help you with those kids.” “Yeah mittens don’t be a jerk to your friend.”

Both the blight twins were still here, wrapping their arm around amity. Her face was full on red.

“Agh, why are you two still here.” pushing them off her.

“Well you didn’t leave the building so we waited for you.” Edric petting amity head.

Amity swatts his hand away and fix’s her hair. 

Luz stayed still witnessing the blight family messing around.

“Come on mittens, this cutie just wants to help you read to those kids.” “Yeah mittens, just let her join.” Both twins are trying to convince the young girl.

“Will you two stop with that name. It's embarrassing.” amity face starting to turn red.

They both gave a pretend gasp. “Why would we stop calling your name, mittens.” Edric teasing her 

Amity's whole face was red, it was almost like she was holding her breath about to pass out.

“Yo mittens, don’t forget to breathe. Or else this cutie here would have to give you cpr.” Emria giving her a sly grin.

‘That's it’ Amity says to herself, “Fine! Luz you can help me read books to the kids. It’s after school Monday, Wednesday and Friday don’t be late. You better be good at your voice impressions like you say you are.” her face no longer red now going down to pink after taking a few breathes in.

The twins high fived each other, knowing if they annoy their sister she would agree with them.

“Really! thanks Mittens.. I mean amity.” the twins chuckle at Luz slip. Amity rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, just think of a plan to not be seen by Boscha gang.” Amity walks ahead towards the exit leaving the twins with luz.

“Cool, your still friends with mittens just in secret tho.” said Edric

“Sure It’ll suck, but hey it's good that we still get to talk.” Luz tells him

“We still need to think of a plan, for those snakes don’t beat you up. We’ll think about that later.

See you around cutie” Emria gives Luz a wink and Edric the same leaving her with a blush.

‘Why are they hot’ then shakes her head. Getting rid of the twins in her head. 

She leaves the library, then gives out a big yes. She was happy to talk to amity again thanks to the twins' help. ‘This will work’. Luz starts walking to the bus stop, ‘This is going to work.’ Having a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lot of hurt in this chapter but nice ending. The next Chapter is what I've been waiting to write. Until next time.


	4. Halloween and Meeting The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Hope you guys in enjoy like I did when writing it. : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan, dance, fight and past

The next day, Luz and the twins' were working on a plan to help her not get caught by Boscha and her gang when meeting with Amity. So far there was no plan yet.

“Agh why is this so hard.” Edric groaning 

“Ed, we just need to think of better ideas.” said Emria

“Hiding in a duffle bag was a good idea. Luz can practically fit in there” crossing his arms.

Both luz and emria shared a look, “Really.” they both say at the same time.

“What else can we do? Boscha and her gang sees who comes out of the building. They just watch, if Boscha sees Amity by herself she’ll go and try to talk to her and follow her until she knows what direction she is going when leaving school grounds. If we are with her she does the same thing. But if it's anyone talking to her that's not us there going to be blood.” edric waving his arms.

“Maybe we can ask Skara, she owes us a favor.” emria suggesting.

“No! Why would Skara be a good idea.” luz looking at emria as she was crazy.

“Skara isn’t a bad person, she just…misled, you know. She just follows whatever Boscha tells her what to do.” emria telling luz.

“Sure skara is misled, but if anything that was a bad idea. Skara will stitch, if it involves amity.” edric pointing out.

Emria letting out a sigh “Your right. God why is this hard.” being tired she turned to luz “Got any ideas yet.”

“No, It's just too hard to think of a plan of not being seen by the snakes.” groaning a bit “Why is Boscha like this?” luz looking at them both.

“Maybe she doesn’t know what harassment even is, when a girl says no.” luz turns around and sees Viney.

“Hey Viney.” luz waves to her.

“Hey Luz.” giving her a smile then looks at the twins her smile goes away giving them a glare. “Blights.”

Luz feeling the tension in the air she starts a conversation with viney. “So Viney I heard you meet my mom at the hospital.”

Looking away from the twins, facing luz. “Um yeah. She is quite nice and helpful, better than other workers when I was there.” 

Emria giving viney a cat grin. “Ooo a nurse. Maybe you can check on me sometime.” 

“In your dreams Blight.” giving her a cold tone. Emria backs a bit but stands her guard.

“So Luz, why were you talking about Boscha?” Then her face turned worried and a bit of anger was showing. “She didn’t hurt you did she. I swear to god, I'm going to break that bitch."

Luz feeling the wrath of viney, _‘Damn does everyone have beef with Boscha?’_

“We were trying to help Luz to not be seen by Boscha and her gang. when she goes to see amity after school” Edric said to Viney to calm her down.

“Really, that's coming alot from a Blight, always getting people in trouble for something you two do. Luz, what do they want you to do in their prank.” viney looking at luz while the twins gave out a fake gasp but felt hurt what viney said about them.

“Nothing! There is no scheme I swear. They really just want to help me.”

“Really.” viney looking at the twins then turning back to luz.

“Yeah, I need their help. Boscha won’t leave me alone if I'm with Amity. We were thinking about ideas when I can hang out with amity after school without getting noticed by them.” 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Then looking at the twins “You both know Boscha won’t stop until your sister is hers right. Cause at the beach it really showed it.” Viney telling the Blight twins.

“We know. But we won’t let that happen again, we just need a perfect plan. Besides, Boscha is an asshole and mittens is smart not to date her.” Edric tells Viney.

Emria was thinking what Viney just said _‘is it still a good idea?’_

“You got a good point, is this worth being Mittens friend Luz?” 

“Yes, I won’t give up even if I receive punches and kicks. I won’t give up on Amity” making a promise.

Viney puts a hand on luz shoulder and gives her a small smile, “Please don’t make those promises.”

Luz gives out a sheepish smile and rubs her neck, “hehe sorry, caught in the moment.”

Viney lets out a small giggle. 

“Okay so what have you guys come up with.” viney asking them.

Luz tells her the days she meets Amity after school, telling her how Boscha would wait for amity when she leaves the school and sometimes follows her for a bit making sure she is alone.

“Geez, stalker much. What are your ideas so far?” 

Ed was going to bring up the duffle bag idea. Em told him no. Ed pouts from his sister's disagreement. Telling Viney they don’t have any ideas left.

Viney thought hard, then spoke. “How about, you could come with me, my weight classes aren't on any of those days and the library seems the way where I'm heading. If you're with me I don’t think Boscha and her gang would find that suspicious.” looking at luz.

Luz thought of Viney's idea. It was a great idea, but the hospital isn’t the same way as going to the library. “Viney, are you sure cause the hospital is on the other side of town.” telling her.

Viney chuckles and gives her smile, “Did you forget, I also work at the pound clinic.”

Luz smacks her head with her hand. “I forgot you work at the pound too.” 

“Hey, it's fine. But are you okay with my idea?” 

Luz faced the twins if the idea could work, both twins nodding their heads approving of Viney's idea. Now facing back at viney nodding her head agreeing to the idea.

“Great! So tomorrow I’ll take you to the library.”

“Thank you Viney!” hugging her and Viney hugging her back. Luz sees the time on her watch, and notices the time. She was going to be late meeting her mom. Letting go of the hug she says thanks to the twins and to Viney again. Running to the nearest exit and waving a goodbye.

Emria grinning at Viney moving a little close to her. “Soo, a nurse and works at a pound, that must be exciting.”

Viney seeing how close Emria was, “Intern actually,” backing away from emria. “I’m not planning to be a nurse. But working at the pound is interesting too so I do them both. Anyway to help and care.” Telling emria.

“Wow, bet you have a lot of fun too.” em was giving her a grin that was a sign of trouble.

“Nope. Not going to happen.” saying viney as she walks away from the Blight twins. 

“~Bye Viney~” Emria waving a goodbye but viney not bothering to turn around.

“Didn’t she mention she does weight class afterschool too?” edric waving too. 

\---------

Luz, infected with enthusiasm with Viney's plan, comes sailing in, with a set of papers in hand. She sees Camilia in the rear talking to a man over coffee. Their smiles and gestures smack of a flirtation bordering on intimacy. A twinge of jealousy rises in Luz which, as she approaches, is quickly suppressed.

“Hola, mami!” hugging her mom behind surprising her.

“Luz! Sorry Larry, my daughter. Luz” introducing luz to this man whose name is Larry.

Larry looked like a pleasant man, he rose and extended a hand and a smile.

“Hi, Luz.” he says

Luz accepts his hand, somewhat guarded.

“Can I talk to you for a sec’ ma.” sounding a bit serious.

“Don’t worry, i’m just heading back to the hospital, Camilia. I'll see you later.” Larry telling them.

Luz watches his parting smile closely, Larry’s familiar hand patting her shoulder. And left.

“Larry is a surgeon doctor, he's such a sweet guy. Don’t you think so.” Camilia asked luz’s opinion.

Luz did think he was a nice guy, but something about that guy felt off. “Im sure.” Luz checks out the newspaper she has in her hands, looking through it she sees an ad. 

“Hey, ma. Check it out.” giving the newspaper to her

Camilia looks the papers over as luz stands, bursting with anticipation. 

“The teacher’s an eighth-degree black belt. You get to go as much as you want.” 

Camilia gave out a sigh, setting down the newspaper. “Luz we can’t afford this right now, cariño.”

Camilia looked at the time, her break was about to be over. She rises, wishing there was something she could say to her dejected daughter.

“Maybe when things loosen up, okay?” 

Luz looks off to the side. Camilia wishes theirs were something more, but there isn’t.

“I gotta go. I love you.” she kisses luz perfunctory on the forehead and hurries off to the hospital. 

Luz takes the papers she was reading, crumpies them up as she walks out, down, dispirited.

\---------

As Luz walked back to her apartment, it was starting to turn dark. Luz reaches the front door, she stops, and looks surprised. There was her bicycle, good as new. _‘Who would fix it?_ ’ telling herself looking around. 

Someone knew what happened at the parking lot hearing the conversation she had with her mom. Remembering that the maintenance office was in the back of the lot. ‘She probably heard the telling,’ luz sighs. “Might as well, say thanks to her.” Luz takes her bike down the stairs, walking towards the maintenance office. 

\-------

Eda and King sitting at a workstation among a small tree, trimming with the amount concentration. Luz appears at the front of the screen door. 

“Did you fix my bike?” luz asking them

Eda smiles and nods.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome, uh what was your name again?”

“Luz? The one who had a broken sink and you fixed it.” giving her a confused look.

“Right. Right. You're welcome Luz just a bit of tinkering and a bit of saving.” Eda said, still focusing on the bonsai tree.

“I really appreciate that.” Luz being polite 

“It would have been mine, but.. It seems you need it more than me.” King said to luz watering his bonsai tree.

Luz’s eyes go to the bonsai.

“We could share if you would like?” walking towards King 

“Really!” King not focusing on his bonsai, adding more water to it.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” giving King a smile.

“Eda, you hear that, I get to ride a bike like you.” King tells his partner who was too busy trimming the tree.

“That’s great, King.” saying if she bread King. she turned to see king's bonsai overflowing. “King, you're drowning your tree.”

King looks at his tree. “Shoot!” setting the water bucket down. Trying to save his bonsai.

“Are these real?” luz asking eda

“Yup!” eda putting the cilps down.

“How’d they get so small and cute?” looking at bonsai, it was something she has never seen.

“Well I train them, clip here, tie there. And voila you got yourself a small tree.” eda explaining it to luz.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” 

Eda gave luz a questioning look, _‘Ok, this kid just wants to know where I learned to trim a tree. Relax Eda, just relax.’_

Letting out a sigh “Well, I learned it in Japan. On a small island called Okinawa.”

“Where is that?” being interested in Eda backstory.

“It's a country where I lived for a while then came here about your age.” bringing out a map that was under the desk. “See this small island, here's Japan, China there too. And here's Okinawa” Eda shows the distance to Luz with her hands. Luz looking at the small island then brushes the tree how it looks perfect and unique.

“Did you go to school for this?” luz asking eda if school is like this in Japan.

Eda laughed at her question “Hahaha man I wish they did that, but no. My father taught me.” 

“He was a gardener?”

“He sometimes liked to garden but he was a fisherman.”

“They’re really beautiful.” luz tells her.

“Thanks kid.”

“You should try it.” said King putting his bonsai tree carefully in a new dry pot.

“Thanks, but i’m afraid I’ll mess it up.” luz smiling and rubbing her arm.

“Nonsense, it's pretty easy.” King tells her standing next to eda.

“I don’t know how to do this stuff.” Luz really didn’t want to mess up the beautiful tree.

“Just sit down kid.” eda telling her.

“I may mess it up or something.” still not wanting to ruin the baby tree.

“Close your eyes, trust and concentrate.” said eda

Luz hesitates for a moment, but something in the older woman’s face is reassuring. She follows eda’s directions. Close her eyes and started to concentrate. 

“Okay, now think just only the tree. Make a perfect picture down to the last pine needle. Wipe your mind clean, everything but the tree. Nothing exists in the whole world… only the tree.” Eda guiding luz. 

Concentration was presented on Luz’s face as Eda spoke.

“You got?” asking if she was ready.

Luz nods.

“Okay, now open your eyes. You still remember the picture.” said King

“Yes.”

King pushes a small bushy pine tree in front of her along with a pair of clippers.

“Now, make it like the picture.” King tells her.

King goes back to his tree to make sure it's okay, but Eda stays. Luz is overwhelmed by the task. Eda and King look up for a moment, smiling.

“Just trust the picture kid. You got this.” eda giving her a thumbs up and King smiling at her believing she can do it.

But Luz was worried she’ll mess up. “But how do I know if my picture is the right one?” Looking at eda.

“If it comes from inside you, then it's the right one.”

Hesitantly, Luz makes the first cut. She looks up at Eda for approval. Eda nods. Luz clips again and again. Eda and King smiles. Luz’s concentration focuses on the tree.

\---------

Camilia exits from the car. She sees Luz’s bicycle, repaired, outside the repairs shed. Curious, she approaches. Camilia sees through the window, seeing Luz working on her tree, while seeing a woman with gray hair instructing Luz and a young man on the other side of the room working on a tree too. The sight gladdens her heart. Then hearing them talk.

“So this baby tree is called a Bonsai tree.” luz asking the gray haired woman.

She was chuckling, how Luz pronounced it wrong,” Its Bonsai. Now try it again Bonsai.”

“Bonsai.” saying it again perfectly how eda said it. “Bonsai.”

“That was good.” patting luz in back. Luz smiling at her.

Camilia walks inside the shed, all three turn their heads to see who came in. Seeing that it was Luz's mother. 

“Hi.” she waved at them, Eda looked at the woman a bit longer, King saw her but didn’t care he gave a small wave and returned to his tree. 

“Hi, mami! Come on in.” Luz waving her to come in, and Eda looking between luz and camilia. 

_‘This kid came from her!_ ’ turning around walking to King. _‘Relax Clawthorne you can talk to a pretty woman. Get your game on.’_ telling in her thoughts. Facing King who had a face on like _‘are you ok’_ Eda nods her head saying that she is fine. She turned around sitting by the edge of the desk to see the mother and daughter.

Camilia walks over to examine luz’s tree. “They are beautiful.” touching the tree. “I saw that you fixed your bike.” looking at luz. 

“I didn't, Ms. Eda fixed it.” luz telling her mother.

Camilia turns to face Eda, Their eyes meet. Camilia walks towards her and grabs her hand, “Thank you so much.” shaking her head and letting it go. Reaching to her purse. “How much do we owe you?” looking for her wallet in her purse.

Eda was stuck for a moment when Camilia grabbed her hand. _‘Her hands are soft.’_ she regained consciousness again noticing Camilia was reaching in her purse to pay her for fixing luz’s bike, “No, please. It was no problem. Let's just say it was my pleasure.” giving a wink and a small grin showing her golden tooth to her. 

Luz focuses on her tree not knowing what Eda just did, but King did he gave a look to her, _‘Really’_. Camilia's cheeks turn slightly pink but gives her a smile, “Well thank you Eda, I’m Camilia.”

“Nice to meet you ~Camilia~” Eda greeted her saying her name ever flirty. 

Camilia smiles and turns back to luz seeing her trim the bonsai tree. 

_‘That usually works? Did she friendzone me?’_ saying it in her head.

“She totally did.” whisper King saying like he read her mind. Eda looked at him and King crossing his arms looking at her with a grin. Mouthing ‘Friend Zone’ Eda was about to punch King's arm then heard the two latinas talking. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m trimming my baby tree.” luz smiling

“Bonsai tree.” Eda tells luz.

“Right Bonsai tree.” pronouncing it wrong, eda just smiled.

“No Bonsai. Try saying it again.” eda tells her.

“Bonsai.” luz saying it correctly 

“I think these Bonsai trees are beautiful.” Camilia says to Eda telling the name of the tree correctly.

Eda looking away from Camilia.

“Eda learned it in Okinawa.” Says Luz

“Really? They’re so delicate.” brushing the tree with her finger.

Eda picks up her bonsai tree and presents Camilia to it. “You could have one.” 

“For me? No, no.. I couldn’t Eda you done so much fixing Luz’s bike.”

But Eda insisted. “Please. You don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

Camilia being touched with eda gift. “Well, thank you very much. I know just where I am going to put it.” 

Out of nowhere Eda bows. “Oh,uh.” Camilia not knowing how to respond, dips at the waist.

“Well come on luz. We’ve got to go, it's getting late. Tienes escuela mañana.” 

Luz, still busy trimming her bonsai tree. ”Be up in a half hour.”

Camilia insisted though, “No, we’ve got to go now. You’ve got to get to bed.” giving her a smile that luz knew what it meant.

“Uh, yeah your right.” giving out a fake yawn. “Yup getting tired, from trimming hehe.” 

“Great, Eda.” turning to the gray hair woman “Thank you for everything.” giving her cheerful smile.

“I-it wasn’t a problem, not a problem at all.” eda was going to bow again but restrain herself from doing so.

“Come on, Luz say goodnight.” walking to the exit.

“Night Eda and King, thanks for everything.” following her mother behind, leaving the tree she trimmed on the desk.

Eda picks up luz tree. “Kid, don’t forget your tree.” puts it in her arms. “Don’t forget to practice on it. See the picture.” putting a pair of clippers in Luz’s pocket. Then patting her shoulder and giving her a small smile.

“Thanks.” returning the smile back.

“Your welcome. Sayonara kid.” waving them a goodbye.

Luz and Camilia walk to the screen door. Walking out she hears luz outside the shed. “She gave you the best one. And look, the bikes works perfectly. She really is something mami."

Eda lets out a chuckle on the luz enthusiasm but her thoughts change to luz’s mother. But King broke her thought bubble.

“Sooo, are we going to talk about what just happened? I mean bowing, Eda have you lost your touch.” king saying it with a smirk on his face.

“What...No, just… playing it cool.” eda crossing her arms and nodding her head, “Just playing it cool. Beside the kid was here. I couldn’t show of my moves, so i’m playing it slow”

“Uh huh. Ok well good luck playing it slow.” king laughing.

“What would you know?” Eda tells him.

“I have eyes, Eda. Will I be heading out, do you need anything when I’m at the house” walking towards the screen door.

“Mmm… make sure to get some food for Hooty, ok? I forgot to feed him in the morning.” eda telling king.

“Ok, see you later.” 

\----------

It’s been six weeks, since Luz has moved to California. Focusing on school a bit, hanging out with her friends after school, especially when she is with Amity in secret thanks to Viney giving her a ride to the library. Reading books to the kids, and once they finish story time they would go to amity secret room to talk about their favourite book and other stuff. 

Another thing was Luz hasn't been bothered with Boscha and her gang but sometimes they would push her against the lockers when passing by or knock her things down. Lately they started to notice Luz not being near Amity or talking to her, but little did they know she was.

So during this time of the month was Luz’s favorite holiday, being October which brings Halloween. 

As the days pass getting closer to the Halloween school dance. Luz, Willow and Gus were talking about what costumes they were going to wear. Luz walking backwards not paying attention where she was going bumps into Amity letting her stuff fall to the floor.

Luz looks around to see if Boscha or any of her gang were nearby. Looking she didn’t see any of them around. 

“Geez, sorry about that Amity.” helping amity with her books and a pink note.

“Thanks.” amity says to her.

“No problem. Here’s this too.” handing the pink note. Amity seeing what luz was holding she snatched it quickly. 

“Man, you got some quick grabbers.” luz moving her hands on how quickly amity grabbed the note.

“It's just… it’s private.” looking away from luz. Then sees Skara from the other side of the hallway talking to a blond guy. She hasn’t seen luz or Co. yet. _‘Damn it. Other time.’_ amity telling herself.

“I’ll see you around Luz and Co.” giving Luz a sign that Skara was nearby.

Walking away from the group. Gus spoke out.

“It sucks that you can’t talk to her at school.” said Gus

“Well it has one of those perks Gus.” looking where amity went.

“But is it worth it?” said Willow

Before Luz can answer, two guys who were yelling get out of the way while making a siren noise and running towards Skara and the blond.

“Come with us immediately. Your disease, it’s advancing!” 

“Is there a cure, Doc?” the blond kid said and Skara in the back looking worried for him.

“Only one.” making his voice creepy, then his change to creepy too cheery “Finding a perfect date to the dance.” having his hands on both of his cheeks.

“If that’s the cure, then, Skara, will you be my date to the dance?” putting out a fake heart saying DANCE. Pretending if it was his heart. 

Skara squeals in happiness, throwing her books up in the air. “Of course I will or whatever.” hugging the blond.

Everyone who witnessed the dance proposal cheered for them. 

“Wow good for Skara. It was weird, but cute.” said Gus

“Yeah, good for her.” Willow does not mean it.

“You know, she just acts mean in front of Boshua, but right now she looks like the opposite.” Luz tells them, looking at how happy Skara is. _‘She looks so different. It must suck pretending to be someone else.’_

\---------

Luz sits on the stairs, in a blue funk. Below, she sees Gus and Willow emerge in halloween costumes. Seeing Gus as a vampire and Willow dress as a witch.

“Luz are you sure, you don’t want to come to the dance?” gus asking luz

“It won’t be fun without you.” said willow 

Luz really wanted to go but after seeing Boscha helping out with the decoration for the dance. She forsure knew boscha will be there along with her friends and it meant not hanging with amity at the dance along with her friends. Giving out a sigh she replied to her friends with a smile not to worry about her. “Yeah guys! Just go have fun and dance the night away.”

“If you change your mind, we will be waiting for you.” Gus telling luz.

Watching her friends leave for the school dance, Luz's gloom deepens. 

\---------

Luz comes to the screen door and enters

“Ms. Eda.” Luz called out.

It looked like Eda wasn’t in the shed. Luz looks around for a moment and then notices a big jack o lantern carved with an orinetal face. Next to it was a smaller pumpkin drawn in outline with a similar face, uncarved. Luz admires then wistfully. Eda enters the shed, surprising luz with a loud bang when closing the door.

“Luz, long time no see.” Eda walked towards the table with pumpkin.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.”

Eda unloads little packs of candy from a bag. She tosses candy to Luz, where she caught it. 

“Happy Halloween Luz.”

“Thanks eda, happy halloween too.” giving her a smile, seeing what candy she caught. it was an eyeball. Letting out a scream she drops the eyeball, but eda catches it and lets out a howling laughter. 

“Hahahah whew-haha that never gets old haha.” putting her glass eye back in. She looked at the expression on luz’s face. Horrified. “Relex kid. It’s a glass eye.” seeing luz nod and her face being less horrified.

“How’s the Bonsai tree coming.” bringing up a topic and sliding a candy bar to luz.

Luz grabs the candy bar, but makes sure it's a normal candy bar. “It's going good.” turning her face to the pumpkins. “Where’s Kings?” noticing he wasn’t in the room.

“He’s somewhere out, he didn’t say where.” eda says, noticing luz admiring the pumpkins.

“Did you do this?” Patting the pumpkin. 

“Yup. It’s pretty good huh.'' Eda looks around the table and grabs a carving knife. Handing it to luz.

“Here try it.”

Luz takes the carving knife and begins to crave the smaller pumpkin.

“Kid, remind me what school you go to?”

“I go to Hexside high school. Why?” still paying attention to her small pumpkin.

“Wow small world, is Bumpy still alive.” 

“You mean principal Bump? Wait-you went to Hexside!” putting down the carving knife taking in the news where Eda went to school. 

“Relex kid, yeah I went there. Which reminds me, I was just passing by and saw there is dance going on. Are you not going?” Eda said, being suspicious, why is this kid here and not at the dance.

“No.” telling her, and picking up the knife continuing on craving the small pumpkin.

“How come? You look like someone who would enjoy a Halloween party.”

“I’m not into dancing that much. I just don’t feel like going, anyway.”

“Being too much by yourself there luz, that's not good.” 

“I’m not by myself, I’m with you.” looking at her

“You know, to make honey, a young bee would need a young flower, not an old prune.” 

Luz looks at her, understanding what eda said. Luz looks down that floor, “I wanted to go, I just...don’t have a costume anyway.” 

“If you had a costume, you would go to the dance? I think there is little more, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, you remember those bike accidents?” looking at her pumpkin, then setting her eyes on Eda.

“Yup, must’ve been a miracle for your hands.” remembering Luz's eye being black when fixing the sink.

“They weren’t accidents.” luz wanting to say more, but didn’t. Luz didn’t want to put her problems on to eda. So she changed the topic. “So, like, unless I go as the Invisible Man, I’d be better off staying here.”

Eda already understood luz’s situation. “You know, you don’t have to be an Invisible man.” looking at the shower that was hanging up.

“A shower! Eda that's a great idea. I could dress up as a shower.” walking towards the shower and about to take it down.

“Whoa there! Not what I was looking at.” stopping luz 

“Oh..I thought?” looking at eda clueless.

“It's a costume party right? So no one is going to know whose who.” 

“Yeah I know that...but.” being even more confused where Eda is going with.

“Uh uh uh, no Buts! I got something better, kid. Better than being a shower.”

\---------

Shiny black boots with silver spurs and the silver tip of a scabbard. Along with a black cape on her shoulders, wearing a mask and black hat hiding her identity quite well was appearing at the entrance of the gym. 

Luz looking around at the decorated halloween gym. A thousand costumed kids dancing to the song that's playing **Dead Man’s Party** under the disco. Luz looks around if she spots her friends but her eyes find Amity, she was dressed as Azura. She hasn’t seen Luz yet, she was busy staring at pink note and twins talking to each other. 

_Waiting for an invitation to arrive_

_Goin' to a party where no one's still alive_

_Waiting for an invitation to arrive_

_Goin' to a party where no one's still alive_

“There’s Luz” ed telling her sisters

“Where?” amity putting the pink note away.

“By the entrance. She's been staring at your costume for a while.” em teasing her.

Amity ignored her sister's comment looking where luz was. She was going to walk, but Willow and Gus ran where luz was. Noticing how willow approaches to luz giving her a hug and making her giggle. Amity felt jealous how Willow hugged her and made her giggle, _‘Wait! Why i’m being jealous! They're just friends...right?’_ amity clutching her dress feeling sad and hurt.

The Blight twins notice their little sister.

“Mittens you okay.” Emria looked at Amity with worry on her face. 

“Aren’t you glad luz is here?” said Edric

“I’m fine, can I be alone.” amity looking hurt in her eyes.

Emria wanted to stay with her sister to make sure she was ok, but Edric pulled her away from amity. “Let's just give her some space, if it gets bad. Well leave. Okay.” Emria wanted to stay, but nodded her. Walking away from amity giving her space.

_I was struck by lighting, walkin' down the street._

_I was hit by something last night in my sleep._

_It's a dead man's party who could ask for more?_

_Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door._

_Leave your body and soul at the door._

“Luz you made it!” gus yelling over the music.

“We didn’t notice who you were!” willow hugging her

Luz giggled, “I'm in disguise guys! I’ll be back! Just saying hi to amity!” leaving to say hi to amity.

“Okay! We’ll be by the photobooth!” gus telling her.

As the song is slowly ending, Luz begins to approach her, couples were pairing off in close clinches.

Amity not knowing Luz was walking towards her. She pulled out the pink note, and stared at it. She gave out a sigh and began to tear it apart. Realizing what she has done. She held the note tightly on her hands to her chest. Wanting to cry and leave this dance.

Luz comes up behind amity giving her a hug. Amity was startled, dropping the separate notes she tore apart. She turns around, but comes nose to nose with Luz flashing her a smile.

“Hi Amity.” backing a little giving amity space. Noticing that amity dropped her note. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Here let me get that for you.” but amity quickly garb part of the note while luz garb the other part. 

Luz didn’t mean to open it, but she saw what the note said, _will you go to the halloween dance with me? - Amity_

Not seeing any name on the note. _‘Wait, did the person reject her? Better yet who did she wanted to ask.’_

Seeing how sad and hurt Amity was, Luz thought that the person already said no to amity. Hearing the music about to end.

_It's only me_

_Only me (only me)_

_It's only me_

_It's only me_

_It's only me_

_Ow!_

**Abracadabra** slowly begins to play.

“Amity, would you like to dance with me?” 

Amity was a bit shocked by Luz's request to dance with her. “Really?”

“Yeah, that's what friends do.” giving her a smile.

Amity was backed by ‘That’s what friends do’ but smiles if this was a chance to dance with her crush then so be it.

“If that's settled, let's dance.” her arms encircle luz’s neck. Luz arms go around her waist.

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

_You got me spinning_

_'Round and 'round_

_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_

_Where it stops nobody knows_

“I never danced with a bandit before.” having a grin on her face.

_Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burning flame_

_Burning flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

In such proximity things steam up fast. It was like they had dance before.

_Abra abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

_Abracadabra_

_Abracadabra_

“Well I never danced with a witch before, especially someone who dressed as Azure.” returning the grin back. Earning a laugh from amity.

_You make me hot, you make me sigh_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_Keep me burning for your love_

_With the touch of a velvet glove_

_Abra abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

_Abracadabra_

_Abracadabra_

“I didn’t think you'd show?” said Amity when Luz dips her down.

“I've been busy.” picking her up from the dip.

“I’m glad you got unbusy.” moving more close to luz.

_I feel the magic in your caress_

_I feel magic when I touch your dress_

_Silk and satin, leather and lace_

_Black panties with an angel's face_

“Me too.” also moving too.

_I see magic in your eyes_

_I hear the magic in your sighs_

_Just when I think I'm gonna get away_

_I hear those words that you always say_

“Jesus, how are we so unlucky. We got stood up and Mittens is there having the time of her life.” Edric seeing his little sister dancing with luz.

“To be honest, she looks happy now.” Emria pointed out with a smile. Seeing how happy amity is and enjoying her dance with luz.

Edric seeing how happy and let out a laugh, “Your right. She is happy.”

“Yo Blights.” the twins turned to see who called their name out; it was Viney and Jerbo.

“Hey.” both the blights.

“Would you guys like to dance with us?” Both giving out their hand, both their faces slightly red. Seeing if they wanted to dance with them. 

Emria and Edric looked at their hand, then at them. Letting out a small chuckle out. 

“Sure.” “Why not.”

Viney takes Emria hand pulling her to the dance floor and Jerbo pulls Edric too. Both blight twins were blushing. As they started dancing with their partner. They too were having a fun time now.

_Abra abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

_Abracadabra_

_Abracadabra_

_Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burning flame_

_Burning flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

When dancing there are no words to lose their meaning. Eyes would do the talking. Slowly their heads rested on each other's shoulders. Yet they looked at eachother wanting the same thing slowly moving their heads. Slowly closing the gap between them but stop when the music slowly dies. Hearing the cheers from the crowd, bring them back to reality. The heat rises on their faces.

_Abra abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

_Abracadabra_

_Abracadabra_

Amity clears her voice. “Want to go outside?”

Luz whose face was slightly pink “uh-sure.”

Still face to face, they try to walk, laughing at the awkwardness of their position. 

Luz saw her friends near the photobooth waving her to come over. Behind there was a group of skeletons messing around, one of them noticed Willow and Gus. They thought it would be funny to push the duo roughly, almost making them trip. Laughing and high fiving they walked away from them following their leader Boshua.

Luz and Amity ran to the group to see if they were ok.

“Are you guys ok?” luz asked them, being worried for her friends and angry at Bousha for being a jerk.

“We’re fine. She just thinks she can do whatever she wants to people.” willow saying it with so much anger.

“I’d love to see her get some of her own medicine.” said amity looking at willow.

Sure willow and amity don’t see eye to eye, but they both can agree they dislike boscha.

“I’ll like to see that too, but what goes around comes around.” luz tells them. Just letting the universe do its thing.

“Still, I’ll like to see it.” amity saying it.

“Me, too.” willow agreeing with amity. 

Amity smiled at that. Willow noticed that amity smiled and she looked away.

“Do you guys want to do a photoshoot?” Gus asking the girls, since he’s been waiting in line.

The girls went to Gus getting their picture taken. After the shoot. Twenty yards off in the crowd a giant chicken flops around with a basket of eggs.

“That chicken is wild!” “That guy’s using real eggs!”

The chicken’s eyes fix on Luz's hat. He removes an egg from his basket and begins to run toward them, clucking and flapping. 

“Oh no.” said luz

The chicken leaps high in the air. Hitting luz’s hat. “Two points!”

An egg comes out the top of the hat and splatters in Luz's face. The group were shocked at what happened when the egg was thrown. Amity was about to throw hands with the chicken, but she hears Luz laughing. 

“He’s great!” luz forces a smile as the yolk drops down her chin.

Amity laughs at the sight. Willow and Gus join her. 

“I’ll be right back!” walking to the bathroom to clean herself.

\---------

Inside the bathroom, Luz wipes the last spots of egg when she hears a voice she knows only too well. Putting her mask and hat back on.

Seeing Amelia looking over the bathroom stalls “Boscha!” “Boscha!” trying to find her going to the last stall. “You ready?” 

“In a minute.” she replied

“Got that number rolled?”

“Just give me a minute!” barking at Amelia.

“Okay, i’m going to get the guys. Hurry up.” walking out of the bathroom, not seeing luz yet. 

Leaving the room empty. Luz looks under the stall at one pair of legs. Luz thought to leave her alone and not do anything stupid. But earlier she was picking on her friends and other kids who did nothing wrong. _‘Maybe it’s time for her own medicine.’_

She climbs up on the sink and peers over the top of the toilet. Seeing Boscha seated listening to music playing on her walkman, rolling some joints. Luz was ready to flee and abort the mission when her eye catches a hose over a light fixture so the nozzle is aimed at the stall, turns on the water and runs out. Right into the arms of the rest of the Cobras.

“Fuck!!” Boscha kicked the stall door and ran out of the bathroom being bumped into by some kid in the middle of the hallway. “Move, man!” pushing the kid out the away and bumping into another kid who wanted to talk to her. 

“Boscha, what’s up?” blocking the doorway. 

“Get out of my way!” the kid moves out of boscha way being terrified.

Luz doesn’t waste a second. She breaks loose and heads for the gym. A moment later Boscha exits furious, soaking wet. The Cobras take off in pursuit. 

\-------------

Luz runs through the crowd, seeing amity and the group. They saw her running.

“What’s wrong?” as luz past her she shouted back dropping her mask and hat.

“It’s coming around!” yelling it to them running to the exit.

The Cobras pass Amity and the group, all becomes clear to them. Amity sticks out her foot, tripping Boscha. The others topple over her.

“Get up!” Boscha yelled at her friends. Getting up running to catch up with luz. “Get out of my way!”

Skara was about to kiss her date, but hears Boscha yelling and the rest of the gang running to the exit with her. She lets out a sigh and apologizes to her date. Running to join her friends.

“What the hell are you doing?” a kid yelling blocking the Cobras way, but boscha simply pushed the kid, “Get out of the way!” running outside the gym.

“Was that Luz!” Viney came to the group being worried.

“Yeah, but she's going to be fine. She was running fast. Thanks to amity tripping Boscha she had time to escape before they could reach her.”

“Nice, sis.” em being proud of amity

“Way to go Mittens!” Ed cheered her.

“Still should we go after her? What if they get caught with luz.” Jerbo was worried for her friend too. 

“Guys, luz is going to make it, she's probably running home which isn’t far from her. She’ll make it.” Gus telling viney and jerbo helping them relax.

Amity not listening to what was going on. She picked up luz’s hat and mask. Looking at them

Not hearing conversation. She feels Emria hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

Looking down at the hat she lets out a sigh. “Yeah I’m fine, just tried. Are we going home?”

The twins looked at her and rubbed their necks.

“Welll, we were going to a different party.” said ed

“Thanks, to cutie and-” “hotty” ed cutting em with a grin, em staring at him for a sec. Viney snicker at Jerbo who was blushing. Then clears her throat. “their friend is throwing a party.” 

“But if you want to go home, we’ll go home.” ed telling her.

“It’s fine, we can go to their party.” amity says to them. Seeing their faces become excited.

“Yay! And the great part is that your friends will be there.” Pointing at gus and willow. Gus who seemed happy going to the party with the older kids but Willow seemed anxious but brushed it off.

Viney and jerbo begin to walk with the twins to the exit. Gus pulled the two girls' hands to follow the older kids. Getting inside Viney's car and driving down the road. With conversation filling the car. Amity's mind was somewhere else. 

_‘Hope your okay Luz.’_ rubbing the hat and staring out the window.

\---------

Shedding her costume leaving her cape behind, luz runs across the street. Cars screech to a halt, rear ending each other, as the Cobras come rushing out. 

Winded, tiring, Luz takes off across a weed choked lot. At the end of the lot is a chain link fence and keeps. Her hands grasp the top as she struggles to pull herself over, she is dragged down from behind by Boscha. The others catch up, breathing hard, their faces obscured in shadow. 

They surround Luz and with one last desperate attempt she tries to break away, punching and yelling loudly but boscha’s knee to her chest ends all that.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you, you little twirp and now you are going to pay for it.” 

Boscha, soaking wet and furious, lifts luz by her collar and pushes her to one of her compatriots. The Cobras push Luz around, setting her up for boscha’ vicious kicking. She was pushed around three times. “Where are you going, sweetheart?” “How about a front kick, Boscha?” Boscha hit her each time until at last she prostrated on the ground. 

“Get her up.” demanding.

The others hang back, hesitant to do more damage.

“Come on man, she’s had it.” Amelia says looking how beat up luz was. “She learned her lesson.” 

Boscha didn’t care. “Shut up!” “A man faces you, he is your enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy. Now, get her up.” her tone sounding like a robot.

Skara pulled boscha to the side away from the group. “She can't even stand up.”

“That doesn't mean squat Skara. Just pick her up.” 

Skara refusing boscha demands “Boscha, she's had enough. You got your revenge, let's just leave now.”

“I'll decide when she's had enough and i’ll decide when we get to leave!” growling at skara.

“What's wrong with you, Boscha?”

“An enemy deserves no mercy.”

“Right!”

“You're crazy, man!” skara yells at boscha but she just scoffs it off.

“Get her up!” demanding her group again.

Bo and Cat obey, propping the almost unconscious figure against the fence. Boscha backs up, takes a running start, and leaps into the air.

Through Luz blurred vision, he watches Boscha’s lethal sidekick unfolding in slow motion, aimed for her head. Too weak to move, she waits for the inevitable impact, when out of nowhere a figure leaps the fence, pushing Luz to the ground. Boscha‘s foot hits the fence a second later with such force a slat cracks where Luz’s head was.

Luz seeing from the ground, a tall, lithe figure, obscured by shadows, poised opposite the Cobras in a low cat stance. The first three Cobras attack. In a moment, they are on the floor, writhing in pain, as the anonymous defineder lashes out with punches and kicks. Luz, the last one left standing, charges madly. The mystery figure somersaults towards him, shooting her leg up into boscha’s exposed groin. Boscha stops dead, choking, and crumbles. Luz’s vision fades to black.

\--------

Luz revives, her vision clears. She looks around at a familiar setting. A repugnant smell catches her nose. She removes the towel from her head when King appears. He firmly slaps the compress on Luz’s head.

“It sinks.” groaning from the pain 

“Just leave it on, it smells bad. But heals well.” as King dabs at luz’s cuts and bruises, luz looks around.

Seeing Eda drinking some drink. 

“Where’s the other guy?” 

Eda blinks. While King's revelation slowly unfolds.

“You?” 

Eda raises her cup and smiles.

“No.” Not believing that eda stopped the fight

“No, what?”

“Because--because--” but no words came out of luz’s mouth.

“Because an old hag like me couldn’t put up a fight.”

Then the kettle whistles. Eda rises. She goes over to the hot plate and pours two cups of tea.

“There.” placing a bandage on luz’s cheek. “ Now we're booboo buddies.” placing back the mid-kit. 

Eda handed him a cup. Luz sits up slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” taking the cup of tea from eda.

“Tell you what?”

“That you knew karate.” looking at her tea then sips it carefully cause it was hot.

“Well you never asked.” drinking her tea.

Luz being curious she had to ask “Where’d you learn it?” 

Eda setting down her cup on the table. And looked at luz’s eyes. “From my father.”

Luz was confused. “I thought he was a fisherman?”

“Oh he was, but listen kid. I only know two things, one is fixing and the other karate. Where karate comes from China, 16th century they called “te,” hand. But much later their fancy pants uncle called it “karate,” empty hand.”

Telling luz the history of karate. 

“I thought it came from like Buddhist temples and stuff.”

Both Eda and King laughed at that. 

“Ha! You watch too much TV, kid.” getting up from her seat.

“That’s what my mother tells me.”

Eda removes luz’s head cloth, rinses it out, and reapplies it again.

“Have you ever taught anyone?”

“Can’t say that I have, so no.”

“Would you?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“What's the reason?” looking at her eyes

“How's revenge?” 

Eda gave out a small chuckle getting up from her seat. “You can start looking for revenge that way, start by digging two graves.” Pointing outside.

“At least I'd have company, right?” trying to light up the room.

“Fighting is not the right answer, It should never be the answer to any problem.” said King

“No offense King , but I don’t think you understand the problem.”

“Kid, we do understand perfectly. But who were those kids I beat up. Were they your friends or something.” looking at luz.

Luz scoffed at the ‘friends’ part “Sure, you can say that.”

“Their problem is their attitude.” said king, putting away his and luz cup to the sink.

“The problem is, I’m getting my ass kicked every other day.” crossing her arms.

“Look Luz, they have been learning the wrong attitude. Karate is meant to be used as defense not to hurt anybody.”

“That's not what these jerks are taught.” 

“I did see that. But there is no such thing as bad students, only bad teachers. If the teacher says, the student will do it.” 

“Oh, great. That solves everything. I just have to go down to their dojo and straighten it out with the teacher.” luz being sarcastic.

“See, you're using your head now instead of target practice.” King pointed it out.

“She was kidding King.” having her hand on her hip when he let out a oh. “Why won’t you go speak to their teacher.”

“Cause if I do I'll get killed if I show up there.” sounding scared.

“You're going to be killed anyway. You all go to the school.” 

Eda has a point. Luz stops and thinks about it.

“Would you come with me?” 

“No can do.”

“What, you said it was a good idea.”

“For you.” pointing at her then pointing at herself “For me, is my number one rule is don’t like to get in Involved.”

“But you’re already involved.”

“Which was my bad.”

Luz gets up and throws the rag off. “Well thanks for nothing.Like I didn’t have enough trouble. Now I gotta carry your weight too.” luz stalks out. “Don't do me any more favours.”

Eda’s face reflects her troubled thoughts. “Eda, maybe you should go with her.” king said with his face showing how hurt he is for luz situation.

“King as much I want to help, I don’t want to get involved.” 

“Like she said you're ready involved, and now luz has to carry the beatings on what you did to those bullies.” 

Eda thinking hard and carefully. Letting out a long sigh. She steps out to go find luz.

Luz was halfway up to his building.

“Kid, Luz.”

Luz stops and turns, petulantly. 

“Fine, I’ll go with you.”

Luz’s petulance gives way a smile. 

“Kid.”

“Yeah.” looking at eda

“Here's a small lesson for you about Karate. Karate is here.” taps her head “then here” tapping her heart. “But never here.” showing her hands that were shaped into her fist. “You understand?”

Luz nods.

“Good. Night kid.” Eda walking back to the shed. 

“Good night Eda. Thanks for helping me out. See you tomorrow morning ”

The next day, Eda waits by her dusty old pickup. Luz arrives, nervous as she can be.

“Morning eda.” Luz greeting her

“How are you feeling?”

“A little sore.”

Looking at luz, eda pats the pickup. “You can drive right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good. King will be back. Take care of the shop.” hearing a small ehp from inside the shed. 

Eda slaps the truck’s keys into her hand and climbs into the passenger side. Throwing in shades. 

“Wait uh, I’m not very good.”

“Then you must practice then.”

Luz climbs in behind the wheel and starts the engine, grinding the ignition.

“Are you sure? I don’t really have a licence.” asking again

“Haha, me, either kid. Just drive away.” looking straight ahead, waiting to be off.

Luz shrugged it off “I guess it’s okay then.” hitting the pedal.

\--------- 

Entering the dojo, Eda was looking around. She noticed a poster on the wall. 

**ALL VALLEY UNDER 18 OPEN KARATE CHAMPIONSHIP.**

_‘Hmm they do tournaments.’_

Twenty students stand in four lines doing punches from a difficult horse stance position. Someone with dark hair prowls the ranks, barking the cadence. As Eda and Luz take seats in the first row of the visitors section, one of the students shifts his eyes a fraction in their direction. In a flash, the dark hair woman sweeps her legs out. The student’s head hits the wooden floor hard, opening a gash above his eye. The dark hair woman fires a fist towards the stunned boy’s face, kiaiing ferociously. The fist stops a hair’s breadth from the boy’s nose. The whole class stops in mid-punch. No one bats an eye.

“Lose concentration in a fight, and you’re dead meat.” she tells the boy

The student does not move. Blood trickles from the wound.

The dark hair woman lets out a sigh “Excuse yourself.”

“yes, Sensei.” he said it weakly in shame

“What?”

“Yes, Sensei!”

“Get up.”

The student jumps up, bows to her, and runs into the locker room, shamed.

_‘Yesh, what up with this sensei.”_

“Combat.”

The class rushes to don hand and foot protectors. Amelia’s eye, which is suitably blackened, catches Luz and Eda. she nudges Boscha, whose glare makes Luz squirm.

“Amelia.” the dark haired woman called her out to the mat.

Amelia jumps up, along with another student, and runs to face the dark haired woman. Both of them bowed to her and turned to face each other. 

“Bow. Engarde. Begin.” she says to them.

Before the word is out, Amelia spins, burying her foot in the student’s stomach, doubling them over. Amelia looks at the woman for approval.

Having a stern look on her face. “What’re you looking at? Finish him.”

Amelia jumps on the prostate student, delivering chop to the back of his exposed neck. She snaps to attention before the older woman. She nods. Amelia bows to her. The older woman stands over Amelia's helpless opponent, who is still on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"We do not trian to be merciful, here. Mercy is for the weak. Here, on the street, in competition a man confronts you, he is the enemy. An enemy, deserves no mercy.” addressing the class

Luz has bread those words before.

“Get up, mister.” saying gruffly.

He tries to stand, but his wind has not returned. The older woman yanks him up by his gi until the boy’s face is inches from her own. Her eyes turn hypnotic, demanding. 

“Pain purifies. The mind is master.”

The boy gasps for breath.

“Say it”

“Pain purifies. The mind is master.” 

“Louder.” 

“Pain purifies. The mind is master.”

“LOUDER.”

“PAIN PURIFIES. THE MIND IS MASTER.” shouting 

“Give me a hundred on the board.

The boy drags himself to a sit up board at the far end of the dojo, assumes a position and begins to do a series of painful sit ups.

“Boscha, Skara.”

Boscha and Skara jump up to face the older woman. Boscha moves with a slight limp. As she presents herself before the older woman, she shoots a look at Eda and Luz.

“What’s the problem, Boscha?” facing her 

Boscha leans forward and whispers in her ear. The older woman eyes trains on Luz and Eda.

Luz fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Let’s go” as she goes to rise, Eda’s hand rests on her knee, staying with her. The older woman, with Boscha behind her, approaches. She stops before Eda, towering over her, glowerin

“Well this is a surprise. It’s been a long time”

“Edalyn”

“Lilith”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they dance but didn't kiss. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy Halloween! Until next time.


	5. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting A Old Face, Making A Deal And Training  
> Hope you guys enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup Sisters

“It’s been a long time, Edalyn.” 

“Yeah, it has been a long time. You seem better.” looking down and up at Lilith seeing how change she is. “I see you change your hair. What happened to your nerd glasses?” letting out a small smile slide from her mouth.

“I wouldn't say the same, you let yourself go.” Lilith saying back. “Well then sister, I understand you jumped on my students last night.” getting back on track. 

Luz eyes widened when she heard Lilith say sister to Eda. _‘Espera un momento! Sister!’_

“I think you students are mixing up the facts Lily.” looking at her crossing her arms.

“Are you calling them liars?” Lilith gave Eda a stern look.

“I’m not calling anyone anything.” 

“What are you here for, Edalyn?” crossing arms wait for eda’s answer.

“I’m just here to say to leave the kid alone.” 

Lilith turned facing Luz, looking how beat up she was from last night. “What’s the matter? She can’t take care of her own problems?”

Luz looking down at her feet not facing Lilith, embarrassed hearing some students snicker from her beating. Wanting to speak about last night she couldn't because she was feeling Boscha eyes on her.

Eda saw Luz looking down at the floor. Letting out a sigh, _‘Looks like we're in this together kid’_ she turns to face her sister, “Look Lilith, if it was one on one problem she would've beat pinky here,” Boscha moved closer to Lilith looking pissed from Eda comment, Lilith put her hand on Boscha shoulder holding her back. “Five to one is a problem and not a fair fight, ask anyone.” 

Lilith turned to her students then back to Eda giving her a smug look. “That’s what’s bothering you? The odds? Well we can fix that. Feel like matching, Boscha?” looking at her best student.

Boscha gave out a cocky smile. “Anytime, sensei.” ready to fight.

Lilith looks at Luz and speaks to another student. “Get her a gi. Is that better Edalyn?”

Eda shaking her head “No, This won’t do.”

Rolling her eyes “Well, what more can we do to accommodate you?” being sarcastic.

“How about no more fighting.” 

Lilith laughed at that, “This is a karate dojo. Not a knitting class.” she thrusts a gi into Luz’s chest. “Now let’s get on with it.” clapping her hands, her students circling around and Boscha in the middle waiting for Luz to be on the mat.

Luz was being scared now looking at Eda for help. Eda takes the gi from Luz and puts it neatly on the chair. She motions for Luz to follow her. As they turn to leave, Lilith blocks their path.

“You don’t come into this dojo, drop a challenge and leave, sister. Now get the girl on the floor, or, antique or not, you and I will have a serious problem.”

“There is too much advantage, in this dojo.”

“Well name a place. I don’t have the patience for this Edalyn.” telling her in anger.

Eda points to the tournament poster on the wall.

Luz turns where Eda was pointing at. Her knees all but buckle. Her face goes white. Lilith’s anger evaporates. A smile breaks across her face. She begins to laugh. All her students laugh with her.

“You can’t be serious Edalyn. Just let her fight here and things will be over.” showing over the mat where Boscha was ready to fight Luz.

“Nope.” Eda telling her sister. 

Lilith gets taken back by eda saying no to her “No? If you really believe entering her in the tournament is the best. Then you're out of your mind Edalyn.” looking at Luz, seeing she isn't much of a fighter. _‘This girl is going to get a beating.’_ looking back at her younger sister. “Look at her. Do you think she has a chance?” hearing some of her students let out small laughs.

“I see the chances Lilith and I’m taking those chances. The tournament will do her good.”

“I forbid you to enter!” 

“I say let her.” said a man who came out from a room that seemed to be his office. Walking towards them, beside him was a short woman. “If she thinks it's good for her then let her. I like to see challenges, Lilith.” giving her stern look, turning to look at Eda and Luz. “You mama got real guts. Real guts.” pointing at Eda and giving them a smile, “Okay, we’ll go for that.” then turning back to see Boscha. “Won’t we, Boscha.”

Boscha wanted to disagree with her sensei and just get over the fight with Luz. But couldn't. Now she has to wait. “Yes, sensei.” bowing down to her sensei.

“Wa-wait sensei Belos, this isn’t necessarily. Just make th-” her voice dies down. Belos was giving her other stern look. Lilith looks at the other way not to see his face.

“Please tell me why Lilith? I’m enlightened to hear why?” His voice was cold, Lilith didn’t answer. “Fine then.” looking back at Eda and Luz.

Luz didn’t like the man and she can tell Eda doesn't either. 

“Any other accommodations I can make for you, mama.” saying it exaggerated politeness.

Eda standing a bit tall. “I want my student to be left alone so she can train.”

The short woman let out a laugh. “You're pushing a bit there, ain’t ya?” being humorous.

“Kikimore.” slienting the short woman. Whispering a sorry to Belos. “She's right though being pushy? but, what the hell?” turning around to face his students and patting his hand on luz shoulder. “No one from here lays a hand on the prima donna until the tournament. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sensei!”

Belos’s joviality vanishes. He stops touching Luz's shoulder and turns to Eda, reducing the distance between himself and her to inches. “But you don’t show, It’s open season. On her.” staring at Eda's eyes. “And you.”

Eda meets Belos’s hard glare directly. She bows courteously, moved around the bigger man and exits, Luz following on her heels.

Seeing them leave, Lilith goes after them. Leaving Belos and Kikimore with their students.

“Get back to training! Boscha lead them.” Boscha bows to Kikimore. 

Kikimore looking at her sensei. “Sir, forgive me if I over step, but that girl seems not to know anything about karate? What made you think that old lady can train her under three months?” questioning her sensei why would he let two randoms enter the tournament. 

Belos letting out a low chuckle. “Because I like surprises. Even if its old tricks coming from other Clawthorne. So I’m not so worried.” walking away from Kikimore going back to his office.

\----------

Luz is a quivering mass of concern bordering on hysteria. “Why’d you do that? You said we were gonna find a solution.”

Eda walking to the car “I did. Saving you three months of beating. Your welcome.”

“Oh, Dios! I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this! ” being frustrated. “Great, now I’ve got something to look forward to.” Eda flips the truck keys to Luz. 

Luz takes them from her.

“Edalyn wait!” Lilith running to them. “Just reconsider. This isn’t like the past.” 

Eda stopped from getting in the truck “I’m not worried about the past Lilith, and no.” facing her sister. “You heard from bone head. We don’t show, it's hunting season for the both of us.” 

Lilith wasn’t going to give up. “Please Edalyn just think what you are doing to this kid. The tournament isn’t an easy fight. The challengers have been taking lessons for years. Three months won’t do her any good!” pointing at luz.

Luz wanted to agree with Lilith three months won’t do much but was hurt by how she said she can’t do it. She was going to yell at her. But Eda beat her.

“That’s enough! Look Lilith it was great to see you again. But I know the risk of the tournament so don’t worry about us and focus on your students cause they're going to need it more.” eda patted her head. Lilith swatted her hand from her head.

“But-” still wanting to reason with Eda.

“Don't worry Lily. You see this kid now, but when you see her at the tournament you’ll see her differently.” giving her a grin smile and started to get in the car. “I can promise you that. See you around, maybe or not.” motioning Luz to drive away. The car started to move away from Lilith and down the street it goes.

Lilith stretching her head letting out a frustrated sigh. _‘You never change do you sister. This fight won’t be easy, they know every move. Your student doesn’t have a chance.’_ looking down the street where Eda and her student drove off. After staring down the street she goes back to the dojo. _‘You won’t have a chance Edalyn.’_

\----------

While driving at dawn, the ride was silent, Luz decided to break the silence. “So how far is this place?”

“By the other side tracks.” pointing the tracks. Silence returns again. Luz paying attention to the road she forgot about Lilith being Eda's sister.

“...sooo, you have a sister?” saying out loud.

“Yeah I do, and I don’t want to talk about it kid.” said eda telling Luz to mind her business.

“What?! Eda this is huge. You have a sister, but not only just that! She knows karate and teaches it to bullies!” looking at Eda not paying to the road.

“Kid! Pay attention to the road!” 

Luz grabbing the wheel making the car go steady “Oops hehe sorry” giving her a lopsided smile.

Eda glares a bit at luz but lets it go. “That's her business.” telling luz.

Hearing Eda say that, Luz dares to ask another question. “If you're going to teach me karate doesn’t it mean Lilith knows the techniques you're going to teach me? Since she is your sister and you said your dad taught you how to fight she would know what you're going to teach me, right?”

Luz jumps at Eda laughter. Holding her side and letting a few snorts out. 

The pickup drives through an abandoned oil rig area, stopping in front of a ramshackle house in need of a paint job. After minutes of Eda laughter she tells Luz where to park. Several vintage autos sit outside. Luz and Eda exit from the truck.

“Where are we?” luz ask looking around the area.

“This is my home.” eda tells luz walking head

“I didn’t know you were in the oil business.” luz being sarcastic.

“Hoot Hoot.” an owl appeared next to Luz.

“Ahh Eda!” running away from the owl and running behind Eda.

Eda letting out chuckle, “Relex kid. This is Hooty. He watches the house when I’m away from work.”

“Hoot.” Hooty rubs his face against Eda's face, until Eda pushes him off.

“Alright enough of that. Hooty opened the door. We don’t have all day.”

“Hoot Hoot Hoot.” Hooty didn’t follow Eda's command. But it seemed like Eda knew what he was saying.

Eda pinching the bridge of her nose. “Hooty there is no password. Open the door.”

Hooty rolled his eyes and that shocked luz “Hoot Hoot.” flying over the house to open the door.

_‘That owl can’t be normal.’_ luz says in her head. The door opens seeing Hooty on the other side of the door. _‘Nope definitely not normal.’_

“Alright kid come on. It's not everything that it seems.” walking past luz to the backyard.

Luz follows Eda, seeing the backyard. Luz let out a whistle. “Wow Eda it’s beautiful.” luz wondering why she is here though. “So what are we doing here?”

Eda letting out a laugh then garbs luz shoulders “Its to start training kid.” giving her a giant grin.

“Back at the car you're saying how my sister knows karate, but hear this kid. I’m teaching you a different source that lilith doesn’t know.” eda being close to luz face. “So kid are you ready for training.”

“Yes.”

“Ready for some magic lesson.”

“Yes.” luz being pump.

“Ready to be strong and tough.”

“Yes!” falling down on her knees being filled with energy.

“Alright, follow me.” walking back to where they enter.

Luz being confused, pointing back and forth to the yard and to the exit. Letting out a sigh running to the exit to catch up with Eda. the only thing Luz can see is darkness. Suddenly the yard is bathed in light. Luz looks at the automobiles, all vintage, all filthy. She gets into one, a 1950 Chevy convertible. Eda exits from her house, holding a bucket, some rags, sponges, and a can of car wax.

Eda sees luz fantasizing, believing she is driving the car. She comes up to him, luz gets out of the car. “Alright kid there is much work to be done. The tournament will be here before you know it.”

Luz garbs the rag. “That’s what I’m afraid of. That teacher was really wacko right.”

“Which one?” eda getting the stuff ready for luz.

“That.. Belos guy.”

“Yeah he seems to be losing a screw, but eh. That wacko teacher attitude seems to say rest in the fist. Stupid, but its the fact of life. Win, lose, it doesn't matter.” putting down the wax. “If you are good at fighting, you earn respect. And no will bother you again.” putting her hand on luz shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Or they’ll bury me where I fall.” 

“Either way, the problem is solved. So, kid you ready?” eda asking luz with concern if she ready to be trained by eda.

“I guess so.” luz not being sure.

Eda didn’t like that response; she has to make sure the kid has her spirit back on. “Look kid, here's a lesson. You're walking on the road. Left side. Safe. Right side. Safe. You walk in the middle, sooner or later you get squished like a grape. It's the same thing here.You understand?”

“Yes. I’m ready! Eda make me the best Karate Kid the world hasn't seen.” being hype.

Eda likes seeing Luz being enthusiastic. “Good. First step. We have to make a sacred deal. I teach karate, being in my part. You learn it. I say, you do, no question asked. That’s your part. Deal?”

Luz goes to shake hands. Eda unceremoniously slaps the soapy sponge into it. 

“First wash. Then wax. Like this. Wax on the right. Breathe in. Then out.” Eda makes small circles, clockwise, on the fender with her right hand. “Wax off on the left. Breathe in. Out.” she repeats the motion with her left hand, counter clockwise. “It's very important to breathe in and out.” 

Eda turns and reenters the house. Luz watches her go and then turns glumly to the task at hand. _‘A deal is a deal.’_ getting ready to wash the car.

Being late, Luz slaps on the first bit of wax and begins to rub haphazardly. Eda comes up from behind and guides her hand in the prescribed circular motion. “Breathe in and out. In and out.” handing back the towel. Leaving luz alone again.

After an hour, an exhausted luz removes the last bit of wax from the last vehicle. All the cars shine like new. Luz being proud of her work she goes inside Eda’s house telling she finished. 

The house is sparse to the point of containing nothing unlike the maintenance office. She sees Eda sitting in a meditative zazen posture against the far wal. Luz approaches her, about to say she finished, but thinks better of it, turns and leaves to the exit. As she opens the door, a loud snore emanates from Luz. She turns and looks at the older woman. Another snore punctuates the silence.

Leaving Eda house, Luz sees a shadow figure. It appeared to be King. 

“Luz? What are you doing here?” said King looking confused why she's here.

“Oh was dropping Eda. she had me do weird training.” telling King.

King nodding his head stops and looks at luz wide eyes. “Wait did you say..training?” 

“Yeah. More like labor. Maybe waxing the cars was a patience exercise?” 

“Well good for you.” looking over the cars seeing them shine by the lights reflected. “Good job luz.” looking away from luz and started walking to the house. But stops at the deck. “Hey luz.”

“Yeah?” looking at king.

“If training gets hard and doesn’t make sense, don’t give up. I’m sure Eda is happy to teach you.”

Then enters the house leaving luz alone. 

\------

After a long walk, Luz’s head was thinking about what king had said. Letting out a smile.

_‘I’m not going to give up. No matter the training!’_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. In till next time


End file.
